Smiling Out of Fear
by lostsoul512
Summary: "At Arkham Academy, some kids had the power and some were just trying to pull through. And some kids…some kids were never supposed to walk through those door. He was one of those kids." AU, set at the private Arkham Academy. After all, our teenage years often make us into who we are. JxHQ, BWxSK, HDxPI. T for language sex drugs
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! I know I've been away from FanFic for quite some time. I'm back, trying out a new fandom, so do wish me luck! Anyway, I'll cut right to it. PS, in regards to Demon From My Dreams, for those of you who have been following my for a while, I'm not promising anything, but I haveeee been entertaining the story for a bit. **

…

_Baby, be the class clown_

_I'll be the beauty queen in tears_

_It's a new art form_

_Showing people how little we care_

_-Lorde, Tennis Court_

It's funny how one moment, everything in life seems so certain, and then the next the whole damn world has come crashing down, shattering into pieces. How one morning, you wake up and everything is just the way it's always been. And then suddenly, you're reaching for your alarm and you don't even know that everything has changed. You're dragging yourself from under the covers, trudging to the bathroom and wiping at those smudged makeup stains that never seem to quite fade away.

This was just another morning for Harleen Quinzel, before everything shifted and her whole damn paradigm was altered. Most certainly before _him_, that unwelcome presence that ruined everything, _everything. _

This was just another morning at Arkham Academy. Harley gathered her thick blonde hair over her shoulder and sighed. This was her final year at the pretentious school, and she couldn't have been happier. She was slipping, she knew, and she needed to get her head back in the game if she was going to pull through. And then _he_ came, and he so easily ruined everything she had worked so hard for.

But of course, this was just another morning to Harley. She didn't even know him yet.

…

Arkham Academy may have been one of the top private schools in the nation, but in truth it was just another school. Sure, maybe the kids had a little more money, or were a little smarter, but the basis was all the same. There were the kids in power, and the kids left to surrender to their will.

Thinking on it, Bruce Wayne was probably one of the kids in power.

He tried not to let it go to his head. He tried not to act like he was better than anyone else. Buttoning up his navy oxford, he tried to remember how to breathe.

It was another sunny day in the city of Gotham. The golden rays of light caressed the streets, paving them in gold. Those same rays filtered in through the drawn curtains of his dorm room, where he was perched at his desk, scribbling out the last few lines of a paper he'd written the night before. Clenching his fist, trying not to remember all those things he tried so hard to forget.

At precisely nine, he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. He was always on time. The campus was a sprawling place, a few buildings connected by a winding sidewalk. Nearly everyone who passed waved or called out a hello, and Bruce always returned the notion. He was always polite. Except for the devilish smirk he gave to a few of the girls looking his way. Perhaps that was not so polite.

His first class of the morning was Honors American History. Most of the other students saw it as pointless, a waste of time. But Bruce found himself rather intrigued by it all. He was fascinated by the way a single event could trigger so much more to come.

After all, the past was the only thing he had.

…

At Arkham Academy, some kids had the power and some were just trying to pull through. And some kids…some kids were never supposed to walk through those door.

_He _was one of those kids.

And yet, there he stood, hands in his pockets as he stared up from under a shock of hair. _I hate it already_, he thought bitterly. The school was everything he was against, propriety and order and rules. Well, rules never did seem to apply to him. A smirk crossed over his lips then, and he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

Might as well get the show going.

He was well aware of all the stares. When he walked into a room, people stared. It was just one of those things he'd learned to accept. Mostly, he kept his head down, kept to himself. Because those other kids, with the innocent gleams in their eyes as they smoothed out their pleated skirts and slacks, they'd never get it. They'd never understand what it was like to be the one people stopped to stare at.

Digging the papers from his pocket, he scanned the documents for the number of his dorm room. 213. Roommate had some uppity name he couldn't seem to remember. Probably they would be switching out within a week anyway. He wasn't exactly the easiest person to live with.

On the way to his new home, he passed a group of kids sitting on the greens, textbooks sprawled between them as they laughed about something that probably wasn't even funny. Nobody had a sense of humor anymore. They all looked up, naturally. Everybody stared, after all. Then, they made quick work of looking away, returning to their books and pretending they'd never seen him there at all.

Except her.

She nearly stopped him in his tracks, she was gazing so intently at him. His dark green eyes met with her bright blue ones, and for the slightest second, a smile tugged at her lips. It took everything in him to pull his stare away and keep on walking.

He would undoubtedly be thinking on that smile for some time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, again! I am really pounding this story out. It's, like, all swirling in my head all the time and I cant concentrate on anything else. Which is bad where work and school are concerned. But if I become a super villain, I wont need work or school, so… ;D Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Don't think I didn't see you, silent readers! I would really love a review so I can sort of see how people are reacting. Constructive, please, no flames! Love, always, Skye. **

If there was one thing Pamela Isley loved, it was sunlight. She was making her way back from her last lecture of the day, smiling to herself as she felt the warmth of the sun upon her exposed skin. Nothing could ruin a day like this, she thought to herself, tucking a stray strand of fiery red hair behind her ear. Nothing at all.

Well, that was before, of course.

"Hey, Red!" A high pitched voice brought Pamela out of her trance, calling out her nickname from across the green. She followed the sound until her eyes fell upon a familiar blonde, and then she greeted her best friend with a wave. As far as friendships went, theirs was always one that didn't seem to make sense. Where Harley was quiet and reserved, always holding back, Pamela was always to the point. Where Harley was innocent and sweet, the red-headed beauty was dangerous and provocative. She'd earned quite the reputation around Arkham Academy, one she planned to uphold through her final year there.

Pamela made her way over to where Harley was sprawled, beaming up at her best friend from amidst a pile of textbooks and papers. She was accompanied by Jonathan Crane, who found himself another member of their unlikely group. It seemed as though, in a place like Arkham Academy, everyone found themselves connected somehow. They couldn't have gotten away from each other if they tried. There were all just a bunch of kids, thrown together in ways they'd probably never understand.

"Hey, Harls," Pamela greeted, plopping down onto the grass beside her friends. She dug her fingertips into the earth, seeming to take comfort in the fact that she could feel something solid beneath her. At times, it felt as if their world was just a precarious tower waiting to fall. She found relief in knowing she could still connect to something as secure as nature.

The blonde at her side replied only with a grin before burying her face back into her notes. That was another thing; Harley was one of the smartest people she had ever met. There was nothing she couldn't do, if she really, really wanted to. She had such a bright future ahead of her. Harley and Jonathan both.

Pamela didn't really have a lot of plans for after graduation. Take a year off, maybe, and travel. There were so many beautiful things to see around the world, and so little time to do it. Perhaps she'd fall for some perfect guy and have a passionate, wild romance. That particular thought tugged at her lips.

"As I was saying…" Jonathan broke through the silence by launching into some ramble that she didn't exactly feel like listening to. She was more content to daze off, focusing once again on the safety of the sun beating on her skin, of the grass brushing against her frame. As she watched the people passing by, she smiled or glared as needed. For the most part, everybody knew everybody around there. There was a sort of order to things that no one ever seemed to question. She gave an extra bright grin to Bruce Wayne, who was accompanied by his close friend Harvey Dent. The class president. No doubt on the way to a bright future. Like everyone else she knew. He gave her an especially long stare, before returning his attention to Bruce.

When he appeared, it was like a shift in the atmosphere. Pamela didn't even notice she was staring until he met her eyes with his own piercing green ones. She could tell on sight he didn't belong there. He was going to interrupt everything. He was walking along the sidewalk with his head down, a hood pulled over his head, shielding her view of him. Even still, she could just _tell_.

As he passed, she caught Harley glancing up at him, her lips turned up ever so slightly at the corners. Pamela elbowed her best friend in the side. "Don't stare at him, Harls," she whispered harshly, earned a glare of her own.

"Who is he?" The blonde breathed in her own hushed tone.

Pamela shrugged, tossing her red hair over her shoulder. "He must be new," she said, after a moment. Otherwise, she would have known him. Everybody knew everybody. And everything about everybody. There were no secrets among the students of Arkham Academy. And if there were, that person must have been willing to die protecting it.

Harley nodded, but still refused to look away. He just looked so…broken. She couldn't quite place it, but she could tell that he was the kind of boy that needed to be saved. She was drawn to him in this unexplainable way. At that moment, he looked up to meet her heavy stare. But then he was ducking away, speeding up his pace, gone. And Harley sighed, trying once again to focus on her assignment. She had expectations to live up to, after all.

…

"Are you even listening to me?" Bruce asked, a playful, biting edge to his tone. When he got nothing but silence as a response from his closest friend, he assumed the answer was no. He gave a slight shove to Harvey's shoulder, and even that barely tore his stare away from a certain redheaded girl.

Bruce fought off the urge to roll his eyes. Harvey was all hung up on the girl called Pamela, but Bruce himself wasn't quite convinced they were right for each other. Still, it was most definitely not his place to judge. He had his own complications in that department, and the last thing he felt like doing was fighting with Harvey over something like girls. Not when there were more pressing matters on hand.

"Sorry, what?" Harvey said at last, shaking his head as if he could somehow erase the mark of that beautiful girl who tortured him so. He gave a smirk to Bruce, who could no longer resist that eye roll.

"Selina mentioned a bonfire tonight," he repeated. "Everyone will be there." He shot a deliberate look at Pamela. "_Everyone_."

Harvey nodded in understanding, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Sounds great. I have a student government meeting in a bit, but I'll text you after."

Bruce nodded, and the two parted ways. He fished in his pocket for his phone, expecting at least a text from Selina. He was distracted enough not to realize the guy in front of him until he had crashed into him. "Sorry," he blurted instantly, holding his hands up to steady his footing. The other kid, the unfamiliar one, the _one that was going to change everything_, merely grunted and kept walking.

But for a split second, he had glanced up at Bruce. And the dark haired boy had glimpsed the face hiding under that hood, the unnatural pale skin and scars etched into the flesh. It was a face he would not be forgetting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got my first review! Yayy. Keep the motivation coming, lovelies! I can see how many of you are reading, you know ;D Anyway, I just want to take a moment to tell everyone they should go appreciate the song Tennis Court by Lorde. It's the song that inspired this story, after all. Okay, I'm done keeping you all tied up. Read, enjoy…review? Mwah. **

"So, Harls, what are you afraid of?"

Jonathan inched closer to the blonde, who only clutched her drink in reply. The little bit of alcohol she'd allowed herself was going straight to her head, making everything a little foggy. She had little to no tolerance for these kinds of things. When their thighs brushed, she scanned the crowds for any sign of her best friend. But she knew Pamela was probably off with the in crowd, being her sunshiny self.

"Failure is what scares me," Jonathan mused. "I'm afraid of being forgotten. Of not making a name for myself."

Harley gave a reassuring smile to her friend, placing a calming hand on his forearm. "You're going to be great, Johnny," she told him. "You're brilliant. I bet one day everyone in Gotham will know who you are."

He gave a slight smile to her, moving quickly and linking his fingers in her own. "You're beautiful, Harley," he murmured, and first the first time she realized how badly he was actually slurring his words.

She tried to pull her fingers out from his grip, but it was too tight to escape. She was starting to feel very dizzy, very light-headed. She should have known better than to drink, here, with all these people and all this noise. She should have been back in her room studying. Why had Pamela dragged her along if she wasn't even going to hang out with her? "Thank you, Jonathan," she finally replied, her own voice soft and distant. "But I'm fairly certain you're drunk."

The brunette boy shook his head adamantly. "Nope," he assured her. "Not drunk. I just…took some pill that Jervis gave me. And I'm pretty sure there's a dragon sitting behind us."

Harley's brows shot up. Jervis Tetch was known for having access to some of the most intense drugs around. As a result, he was tripping about ninety-nine percent of the time. She'd expected Jonathan to know better than to do something so reckless, but a part of her understood his need to escape from this reality.

"I mean it, though, Harls." He was suddenly much closer, so close she could feel his breath on her neck. "You're beautiful. And you're basically the only friend I have. And it would mean the world to me if you would just kiss me."

Harley felt in that moment her world, her safe, sheltered little world, closing in around her. "I have to go," she blurted, pulling away from him and jumping to her feet. She made a beeline away from the bonfire, away from the crowds and back towards the dorms. She should have known not to come there. She should have just stayed home and studied. Now, she was mildly drunk and it was dark and she was fairly certain she'd probably just ruined that friendship. When the tears started to sting at her eyes, she didn't have the energy to fight them off.

She almost made it back to her dorm building without being spotted. Almost. If not for that shadowy figure, sitting alone under the oak tree on the green, she probably would have. But then a soft, low voice was calling out to her. Asking if she was okay. Harley wiped at her face with the back of her hand, smearing what little makeup she had on, and turned towards the speaker.

In the starlight she could just make out the shape of the boy, leaning back against the tree, his hooded face lit only by the glow of the cigarette he held. She recognized him as the new guy she had seen earlier. "I'm fine," she choked out.

"You're lying," he countered quickly. Harley's brows knit into a frown. What did it matter to him if she was fine or not? No one else, even her so called best friends, seemed to care. Why would this stranger, this intruder upon the careful balance of Arkham Academy, care about her at all?

He looked up at her, the hood of his black sweatshirt falling back just enough to reveal his deadly green eyes. "Don't lie to me," he said slowly, in the most serious tone she had ever heard. Then, in an instant, his expression changed to a wide grin. "Come and tell me what's wrong."

…

Selina downed the rest of the fiery liquid in her cup, feeling the sting of the vodka as it rushed down her throat. A smile tugged at her plush lips while she pulled at the hem of her ridiculously short black leather dress. The bonfire was turning out quite lovely, she thought happily. It was nearly a month into their last year at the dreaded academy, and she knew all her friends were in need of a little pick-me-up. And nothing motivated people quite like a good party.

Making her way through the crowds, she spotted all the people she had known since forever. These kids had shared the most crucial years of their lives with each other, all the things that would make them into who they were supposed to be. And with only one year left, she was determined to make it the most memorable one yet.

"Selina!" At the sound of her name, she whirled around to see Pamela Isley approaching, her red hair in perfect ringlets, her slender body wrapped in a clingy green dress. The dark haired girl smiled at her friend, greeting her with the usual hug. "You look great," Pamela told her sincerely. "Got big plans with Bruce tonight?"

Pamela was surprised when Selina crossed her arms and pouted. Usually the royal couple was all wrapped up in each other. Maybe they were on one of their countless breaks again. When Selina didn't reply, Pamela let out a sigh. "You'll regret it if you don't go find him."

Selina looked away, hoping to hide her wistful expression. She knew her friend was right, as much as she hated to admit it. She loved Bruce, she really did. Sometimes she just wasn't sure if they were right for each other. But she quickly pushed those thoughts away. Tonight was supposed to be fun, relaxing, and thinking about her on-and-off boyfriend only stressed her out.

"Come on," she said instead, taking Pamela by the hand. "Let's get drunk and make our boys come to us." Pamela smirked, following her friend towards the bonfire. On the way they passed Bruce and Harvey, surrounded by their usual group, pretending not to notice the beautiful girls passing them by.

She couldn't tell if he was looking or not, so she blew a kiss just to be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think it's about time for some real romance in here, hmm? Got my second review! Loving the positive feedback I'm getting. You guys are the driving force behind all my writing. OH! I also realized I never posted a disclaimer, so in case you were wondering, I do not own Batman or any related characters. I sometimes wish I owned the Joker, but I mean, who could really own him? Right? Right. **

Its funny how you can be so aware of how wrong something is, and still you find yourself unable to just get up, just walk away. This would not be the last time Harley would find herself in this predicament. She wasn't sure how long they'd been sitting there beneath the tree, this eerie calmness between them. She was starting to sober up, and was feeling a lot better than she had at the bonfire.

"Sounds to me like this kid needs to get his ass kicked," the new boy had said when she'd explained the cause of her tears. Harley had merely shrugged. She loved Jonathan, but only as a friend. Still, she didn't want to hurt his feelings or lose him altogether. She sighed, leaning back on her palms and gazing up at the stars.

"So," she said, when the silence had become too much, when his heavy stare had become too overwhelming. "You still haven't told me your name."

The boy instantly shook his head, his wicked grin illuminated by his umpteenth cigarette. "I don't like to get on first name basis," he replied casually. "Makes things too personal."

A frown creased Harley's brow, but somehow she managed a smile of her own. "You're quite the joker, aren't you?" She teased playfully.

He paused, seemingly lost in contemplation for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I am," he concluded with a laugh. "So you can just call me the Joker. That'll be my official Arkham Academy name."

Harley smirked at him. She felt her gaze traveling over his lanky figure, hidden away in the depths of his black hoodie. It was still pulled up over his head, making it impossible for her to really see his face. She wondered what he was concealing, why he was shutting himself off from the world. He could tell she was staring, _they always stared_, so he fished out another cigarette and lit it up.

"Want one?" He asked, holding it out towards her. Harley bit down on her bottom lip. She had never done anything 'bad' before; she'd spent her life on the path of the straight and narrow. But for one reason or another, she was feeling out of character. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this relaxed, sitting in the company of this boy she didn't really know but desperately wanted to. So she surprised the both of them when she reached out to take the cigarette, inhaling and hoping she didn't look too ridiculous doing it.

This would not be the last time Harley was unable to say no to him.

"Tell me," he said once she had passed the cigarette back to him. She was trying very hard to hide the fact that she was coughing, but nothing got past him. Her innocence just _seeped_ off of her, and no doubt he had taken the first step towards corrupting it. The thought pleased him for reasons he didn't quite understand. "What do you do for fun, Harley?"

The blonde smoothed out the grey pleated skirt Pamela had lent her for the night. At the time, it had seemed cute, maybe even sexy. But now it just felt stupid and unfitting. "I don't have time for fun," she murmured softly, hoping maybe he wouldn't hear.

"Sweetheart," he breathed, suddenly leaning forward till there were mere inches between their faces. "All we have time for is having fun."

Harley felt her breath catch in her throat, suffocating under his intense gaze. She felt as if he was looking straight through her, as if every thought and feeling she'd ever had was on display for him alone. She was wishing for that cigarette again, if only to give her an excuse to pull away from him. She'd never felt so exposed as she did when he was looking at her.

Straightening back up, he burst out into a fit of laughter. "This is where I take my leave," he said between dark chuckles. Before Harley even had the chance to protest, he was up on his feet, leaving her alone again. He disappeared into the blanket of the night, his haunting laughs echoing all the way.

…

Pamela had lost count of how many drinks she'd had some time ago. She was dizzy and smiling, holding Selina's hand as they danced in the glow of the fire. Even though the sun had long since dipped below the horizon, she felt a sense of peace and happiness.

Eventually, she parted from her friend, mumbling some dumb excuse about why. She made her way to the table where the drinks had been laid out, grabbing a bottle of water and downing it quickly. She was not looking forward to the impending hangover she would surely be experiencing.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" An all too familiar voice spoke in a tone meant only for her ears. Pamela spun around, nearly sloshing some of the water onto herself, and found herself face to face with none other than Harvey Dent.

She quickly adverted her gaze back to the bottle in her hands. Anywhere but towards him. "We broke up," she reminded him quietly, hating the way her emotions all seeped out into the few simple words. Hating how weak she sounded. She never wanted to allow a man to have any power over her, which was a huge reason she'd ended their relationship last year. Yet here she was, still so enchanted by him.

Harvey took a definite step towards her, towering over her slender frame. "So?" He challenged her. "That doesn't mean I've stopped caring about you, Red."

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

"Or wanting you," he pressed on, ignoring her completely. She suddenly felt his warm fingers upon her arm. "You're like…poison ivy. Infectious and irritating as hell."

Pamela rolled her eyes but did not pull away from his grip. She could feel her defenses weakening, feel her lips parting as she gave into him. "I miss you," she confessed. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking. Or maybe she really did miss him, at least a little. Either way, shed figure it out in the morning. "Let's get out of here," she said, linking her hand in his own. Harvey chuckled, allowing her to pull him away from the bonfire, down the path that led back to the dorms.

They had barely made it into the building when Pamela suddenly stopped, pinned him against the wall and collided into him with full force. Harvey tensed at the initial shock, but soon he found himself relaxing into the familiarity of it all. He tangled his fingers into her long hair, biting down gently onto her bottom lip until a moan arose from her throat. "Bed…" she managed to choke out.

Harvey nodded. In a split second, he had scooped her up into his arms. Pamela giggled, brushing back her unruly hair. Okay, so she missed him. She hated to admit that he had that kind of control over her, but it was a fact she could no longer ignore. Harvey carried her all the way to his room, setting her down only to find his key. Then he pulled her back into his arms again, hoping that maybe this time he wouldn't have to let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Ugh, I had the worse day ever at work…at least I got to come home and watch The Dark Knight with my boy. And write another chappie too! Yesterday I got the most views in a day I've had in a long time, so I just wanted to pause and thank all my silent readers. Although I wish you guys would give me some idea on how you're feeling about the story...Oh well. I'll take silent readers over no readers. **

"Seriously, it was, like, the best sex I've ever had. It was, like…"

Harley toned out the ramblings of her best friend for the third time. Up until Pamela had stormed into their shared room, she hadn't even realized someone could talk about sex for so long. But it had been a good fifteen minutes, and still the redhead was going on about her night with Harvey. A week had passed since the bonfire party, and it was safe to say the couple had been glued to each other once again.

Harley tried to refocus her attention to her Advanced Psychology textbook, but the words had long since started to blur. She'd been struggling to keep her mind occupied, keep it distracted from thoughts of that mysteriously charming new boy. She hadn't seen or heard from him since that night, and it was driving her crazy. She had opened up, at least a little, and now he had just disappeared.

Closing the textbook with a soft thud, she grabbed her red cardigan off the back of the chair. "And then he took- where are you going?" Pamela cut herself off, jutting her hip out as she watched Harley slipping on her ballet flats.

"I just…need to clear my head," Harley muttered. It wasn't exactly a lie. Midterms were coming up fast, and she needed to study. Which she couldn't do if she was constantly wondering about the boy who called himself the Joker.

Pamela suddenly grinned, doing this cheerful little dance. "Is it a boy?" She asked excitedly, a complete one-eighty in her emotions. "Oh my god, is it Jonathan?"

"No!" Harley snapped, a bit harsher than she'd intended. Jonathan and her still weren't speaking, in spite of the few messages he'd left her. It was only adding to her level of stress. Seeing the obvious hurt on Pamela's face, she sighed. "Sorry. I'm just kind of edgy. I just want to get some air."

Pamela crossed her arms, stepping aside to let her best friend pass. As soon as Harley had closed the door, the red head smiled to herself. "It's totally a boy."

…

Bruce was doing all he could not to doze off to the monotonous voice of his Chemistry teacher. Usually he was pretty attentive, but today there were other things on his mind. Namely the stupid dress that Selina was wearing, along with the way she kept glancing at him from across the lab room. He was getting sick of playing this game with her. And with Harvey and Pamela always kicking him out of his dorm, he was getting sick of spending his nights alone in the common room, too.

As soon as the class was dismissed, Bruce grabbed up his things and rushed out into the hall. "Selina," he called out to her, and she turned to face him like she'd known he was going to call her all along. That demurring expression on her beautiful face.

"Hey," she greeted him casually, flipping her straight black hair out of her face. She didn't want him to see how happy she actually was that he was approaching her. "What's up?"

"I want to take you to dinner tonight." Perhaps a little more straight forward than he might have liked, but he didn't feel like messing around anymore. This was Selina, his girl, and he loved her. And none of them had any way to tell where they would end up after graduation, but he knew that he wanted to spend the next seven months at her side. They could figure out the rest when it happened.

Selina cocked her head for a brief moment before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "I thought you'd never ask."

…

The crisp autumn air nipped at Harley's exposed skin as she walked across the Arkham Academy campus. With music blaring in her headphones and the rest of the world shut out, she felt a slight sense of relief coming over her.

It didn't last, though. She didn't even make it through three songs before she saw Jonathan and Jervis coming out of the library. Bowing her head, she ducked into the nearest building, the Arts hall. She just wasn't in the mood to deal with that whole mess right now. Eventually she would sort it out. Right after she sorted out everything else she was dealing with.

It was late enough in the afternoon that all the academic buildings were virtually empty. Harley pulled out her headphones and stuffed her iPod into her bag, letting out a deep breath. The corridors of the Arts building were all lined with pieces done by the students. She began walking slowly, admiring and analyzing each one as she went. She'd never cared much for art, preferring the solid facts to the abstract, but it was giving her something else to focus on aside from her own tangled thoughts.

"Don't tell me you've come here to hide too." A low voice reached her ears from somewhere down the darkened hallway. Harley clutched at her purse tightly, taking a tentative step towards the voice. She looked around slowly but saw nothing, save the shadows that suddenly seemed so much more ominous. Harley felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder firmly. "Boo!"

She was forcibly spun around until she was standing chest to chest with Joker. Once the initial shock wore off, she was able to relax and smile up at him. She was blaming her racing heart on the adrenaline rush instead of his closeness to her. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that," she giggled. His hand was still on her shoulder; she had to remind herself how to breathe.

"Sorry," he drawled in a tone that told her clearly he wasn't sorry at all.

Harley took a step back, still holding his stare. God, those eyes…they just tore her apart. She hadn't realized just how much she'd been hoping to run into him. Maybe she was pathetic, but she had just felt so at ease when they'd been talking. Was it really so wrong for her to want to cling to that feeling?

"So…Joker," she said slowly, his nickname somehow feeling wrong on her lips. "Have you been avoiding me or are you just that evasive?"

His amusement was evident, dancing around in his eyes and smirk, the only things she could see through the shadows. "I make it a point to only be found when I want to be."

The blonde frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. She had a feeling Joker was the kind of person who specialized in getting under people's skin. Well, Harley had spent more time than she cared to admit recalling their only conversation, and she wasn't just going to let him disappear.

"Look," she started, swallowing hard. She couldn't remember the last time she'd really said how she felt. She wasn't sure she could find the words. "I've never…felt like I could talk to someone the way I talk to you. Not even my best friends listen to me like you did last weekend. And I know I don't know a damn thing about you, but I-"

All at once, he was upon her. His force sent her crashing back into the wall as he pinned her in place. "Don't!" He hissed between gritted teeth, his hand pressed over her mouth. Harley squirmed underneath him, her blue eyes going wide in fear. "_Don't_ say that you want to get to know me, little girl. Because I _promise_, you don't."

There was a prolonged moment of silence, in which Harley was more aware of her heartbeat than she'd ever been before. Then Joker released her, laughing as he did. "Sorry, sweetheart," he said softly. "Guess I got carried away."

Harley nodded once, hard, looking away so she could quickly wipe the few tears that had slipped out. "It's okay," she assured him. She forced herself to smile, surprising the both of them when she reached out to take his fingers in her own. "But you're wrong. I do want to get to know you."

This time, his smile was something much more sincere.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far, guys. Showers. That's all I have to say. Also, thanks to the guest reviewer for their kind words. The reason I keep my chapters around 1500 words is because I fear if they are too long people will get distracted. Plus, I write a chapter a day, and I do actually sometimes leave the house. **

"And even though this is my final year here at Arkham Academy, I promise I will leave behind a legacy that will bring a positive future to all the underclassmen." Harvey smiled out at the crowds as he concluded his monthly address. All the students had been gathered in the auditorium for the assembly; it was something the class president looked forward to each month. He loved the rush of standing before all his classmates, the feeling of respect and power.

From her seat in the second row, Pamela beamed up at him, giving a small wave. Selina was at her right, along with Bruce, but she doubted the pair was even paying attention. Apparently they'd gotten back together a few days ago, and the redhead had noticed how much happier her friend now seemed. Selina was usually pretty good at hiding her feelings, but Pamela was even better at seeing through her.

"Doesn't he look so dashing up on stage?" Pamela whispered, leaning closer to Harley, who occupied the seat on her left. The blonde jumped a little, angling her body towards her best friend.

"Sorry, what?" She asked innocent. Clearly her thoughts were elsewhere. And Pamela knew just where they were. Well, maybe not _exactly_ where, but she knew that Harley was obviously wrapped up in some guy. Pamela was almost hurt that Harley hadn't chosen to confide in her, considering they'd been inseparable for years. But she also knew that Harley tended to be a little more closed off about her inner emotions, and that she would fess up when the time was right.

"Harvey," Pamela replied, drawing his name out into a few extra syllables. "He looks so…official."

Harley frowned, glancing up at the blonde boy on stage. She'd never really understood what Pamela saw in him. He was just like every other guy at the school. The poster child for normalcy. Personally, she craved someone a little more unique.

After a few more speeches from various clubs and administrators, the assembly was dismissed. There were no classes for the day, but a few of the kids had been talking about getting together in the common room for the afternoon. As the students shuffled out of the auditorium, Selina linked hands with Bruce. "We'll meet up with you and Harv later," she told Pamela. "We've got to, uh, study. For midterms and all."

The redhead rolled her eyes but remained silent. She had some studying of her own to do. Whirling around, she touched Harley's arm gently. "Will you be okay by yourself?" She asked. Harley creased her brow as she contemplated the question. Why wouldn't she be okay alone? Half the time she felt alone regardless if there were people around her.

"I'll be _fine,_" she assured her. Pamela nodded and then darted off to find her boyfriend, leaving Harley on her own in the nearly empty room.

…

With everyone off enjoying the final days of fall, the bathroom was totally vacant. Good. Harley preferred it that way. Something about being in there with other girls always made her feel edgy. Setting her towel and shampoo on the ledge, she carefully adjusted the dials until a surge of hot water came out.

Harley sighed, staring at the girl reflected in the mirror. She hadn't been sleeping nearly enough, so she had dark rings around her eyes. Lack of eating properly made her cheeks appear sunken in. Still, she wasn't entirely dissatisfied with her appearance. Sure, she wasn't as gorgeous as Pamela or Selina, but in her own simple way, she supposed she was pretty.

The blonde pulled her shirt up over her head and wriggled out of her jeans, discarding them onto the floor. Standing in only her red lace bra and panties, she went to step into the shower. However, she'd barely turned around when a scream escaped her lips.

It was cut off quickly by Joker pressing his palm against her mouth. "Shh," he murmured, only releasing her when she had gone silent.

"What are you doing in here?!" She whisper-shouted, eyes going wide. His own gaze was straying over her body, pausing in all the wrong places. Harley felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she realized he was checking her out, and she instantly wrapped her arms around her exposed body.

Joker offered her a half-grin before suddenly going serious. "You said you wanted to get to know me," he replied slowly, deliberately. For a moment, she had to think about his words, to search for their hidden meaning. But then his warm fingers were wrapped around her wrists, bringing her hands up until they brushed the fabric of his hood. And then she understood.

In that moment, Harley felt more afraid than she ever had in her life. Only it was a very good kind of fear. The kind of fear that made her smile. She closed her eyes, took a breath and readied herself to take the plunge from which she would never resurface. And in a single motion, she drew back his hood.

She wasn't sure exactly what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. Harley took it all in, the series of scars that were deeply etched into his alabaster skin. The way they overlapped each other until they all blurred and she couldn't even tell where one ended and a new one began. The way they danced over his lips and into his faded, dyed hair. It was the most precise shade of green, matching his eyes exactly.

"Now you see," he whispered, and for once it was him that sounded broken. "People, they're afraid. They're always afraid of something, Harley. Most of the time, it's me."

She was shaking her head before he had even finished his sentence. "I'm not afraid," she said quietly. "I…I think you're beautiful." And before either could say any more, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

She expected him to pull away, to push her off of him and tell her that he didn't want her. She did not expect him to pull her body against his own, his fingertips darting over her skin, across her back and into her tangled hair. She did not expect him to tilt her head back, bite gently at her bottom lip. Harley was unable to stifle a moan as he forced her mouth open, his tongue easily maintaining dominance over her own.

When he broke away, it was just long enough to shed his own clothes down to his boxers, until they stood there face to face, nearly totally on display for one another. She no longer felt exposed or embarrassed, but somehow empowered by the rawness of it all. Joker closed the distance between them once again, pushing her back until she felt the sudden heat of the water streaming down onto them.

A second gasping cry escaped her lips when he undressed her fully and began trailing kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and further down her chest. She fisted her fingers into his own mess of hair, trying to manage to stay on her feet as her knees grew weaker. "Harley, you're so perfect" he whispered against her skin, words she felt more than she actually heard.

Soon he was kissing her lips once again, hoisted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. At some point he too had lost the last of his garments, and now they were only bare flesh brushing flesh, scalding water and fiery passion as she raked her nails down his back. When at last he plunged himself into her, Harley felt every last piece of he world explode around her, and she was exploding with it, and everything just felt so good and perfect and right. She never wanted to lose this feeling, never wanted to forget this moment.

Joker had his face buried in her neck, kissing and nipping and licking at the soft skin there. "Harley," he groaned, grinding against her, his fingers tugging at the ends of her dripping hair. "Fuck, you feel so amazing." She smiled, a real, genuine smile, pressing a kiss against his temple.

When they finished as one, gasping and panting and totally drenched, Harley leaned back against the wall of the shower, letting out a tiny giggle. Joker was smiling too, his hands still lingering on her hips. "Bet you didn't see that card in the deck," he murmured teasingly, leaning in to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you dried off."

Harley nodded, still giddy and reeling and trying to process what exactly had just happened. But, thinking on it, she decided it was one of those things that didn't need to be over analyzed. Some things just made sense.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hiya, guys! So I was thinking it's about time to stir up some drama for our favorite friends, yeah? Ps, thanks for the lovely reviews, as well as the silent readers! I love each one of you so very much. Also, if anyone would be so kind as to check out my JokerxHarley oneshot, Deranged Psychotic, I would love opinions on it. Okay, okay. I'm done ranting. Hop to it, kiddos. **

Joker watched from the bed as Harley ran a brush through her long blonde locks. With his hood up, head cocked to the side, he admired her beauty from across the room. She really was something to be seen, something that made him ache. And there were not many things in the world that made him weak.

But this innocent girl who had somehow stumbled into his life….she made him feel vulnerable. Clenching his fists, his soft expression turned into a scowl. A part of him, _a big part of him_, wanted nothing more than to crush that innocence, to rip it from her very body. But, no, Harley was so fragile. He had to be cautious with her.

As she set the brush back onto her dresser, she smiled, turning and crossing the room to him. She plopped down on the bed beside him, her hand brushing his thigh. As it did, he felt his hands unclench, his body relax. Something about her soothed him in a way he couldn't explain. He still wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Still, they were bound together now. She had seen him in entirety, all his flaws and scars and just everything. And she was still sitting here.

"Okay, so you are _never_ going to believe-" A sudden, unexpected voice filled the room, but it cut off quickly when a pair of soft green eyes falling upon the pair. Joker glanced up at the red haired girl now filling the doorway, hip jutted out and arms crossed tightly. "Oh. Uh, hi." Her stare flickered between Joker and Harley before she finally lowered it, slamming the door a bit too hard.

"Hey, Red," Harley mumbled quietly, rubbing her hands together.

Pamela raised her brows at her friend. "I didn't realize we were expecting company."

Harley met her gaze with wide eyes. "We just kinda…ran into each other," she lied.

Pamela nodded, unconvinced. She'd known for days something was up with Harley, She just hadn't expected it to be with _him_. Something about the mysterious new kid put her on edge. She couldn't explain it, but she just knew there was something about him. Still, it wasn't her place to comment or judge, so she went over to her dresser and plucked up her purse. "We're having a little gathering in the common room," she informed Harley without even bothering to look at her. "You coming?"

Harley chewed nervously at the inside of her cheek. The way Pamela said it, it didn't even sound like a question. More like a demand. She was going to be there, and she was going to sit and talk about the same things with the same people she'd be talking to for the last four years. But then, things weren't the same anymore. She had Joker now, at least somewhat, and he had most certainly had _her_. And, god, she swore she would let him have her again anytime he wanted.

"We'll be there," Harley said suddenly, placing all the emphasis on _we_. Pamela glanced over her shoulder, a tiny smirk tugging at her lips. Maybe she didn't particularly like it, but at least Harley had finally seemed to grow a backbone.

…

Selina took a long sip of her champagne, pretending to be listening to Harvey rant about the latest endeavors of the student government. She seriously would not have been surprised if he ended up as Gotham's mayor one day. She couldn't have been more relieved when she saw Pamela stroll into the room, followed closely by Harley and…was that the new kid?

Selina tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear, leaning closer into Bruce's side. What was he doing here? He obviously didn't belong with their group. Except she realized then that he was subtly holding Harley's hand.

"Hey," Pamela greeted easily, sliding onto the leather couch beside Harvey. He replied by angling his body and kissing her on the cheek. Meanwhile, Harley and Hoodie kid took their place on the open loveseat across from them. Selina glanced warily at the boy, unable to hide her frown. When he looked up with inhuman speed, his acidy green eyes boring into her, she swallowed hard and looked away.

She noticed that Harvey had stopped talking, and suddenly it was deadly silent. Not surprising, it was Bruce who first spoke. He was always so polite. "Who's your friend, Harley?" He asked, tuning in on the blonde girl.

For the first time since arriving, she smiled. "Oh, this is Joker," she introduced, motioning to the boy sitting hunched at her side. Selina and Pamela shared a questioning, possibly suspicious look.

"Is that your _real_ name?" Pamela sneered icily. Harley shot her a narrow-eyed scowl.

Joker raised his brows at her, his wickedly beautiful smirk sliding back across his lips. "For now," he replied evasively. "I mean, any of us could give ourselves a nickname and become that person for a while. Presently, I've decided I'm a pretty funny guy, so that's my name."

With the exception of Harley, who was smiling slightly as she nuzzled closer to him, the rest of the group exchanged confused glances. When none of them could decide what to say, they shut the unlikely pair out and returned to their own conversation. Joker made a soft, disapproving noise in the back of his throat. "I fear I may not be welcome here, Harley girl," he spoke in a voice meant only for her ears. "I think I'll go out and have a cigarette."

She nodded, releasing his hand from her grasp. Watching him as he moved further away, until he was out the door and out of sight entirely. If her supposed friends had noticed his absence, not to mention the fact that Harley was now being totally isolated, they didn't make it obvious. After a few short minutes, she got up and left too.

Harley had barely made it half way to the doors when a hand grabbing her wrist suddenly stopped her. Whirling around, she found herself staring into the dark eyes of Jonathan. Fantastic, she thought sarcastically. Because she so needed to deal with this on top of everything else. "What do you want?" She snapped, regretting the words as soon as they fell from her lips. She didn't mean to come off so rude, but she just wasn't in the mood for this.

Jonathan released his grip on her, a frown taking over his expression. "I was going to apologize, Harley," he replied icily. "But judging by your tone I don't think you particularly care if I'm your friend or not."

The blonde sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "You know I do," she said, lowering her gaze to the floor. "I just…have a lot on my mind right now."

"Yeah, about that," Jonathan went on, crossing his arms over his scrawny chest. "What the hell is going on?"

Instantly her defenses were back up. Between the rest of her friends and now him, she didn't understand why everyone was acting like they were. Why couldn't they just be happy for her, just fucking smile, even if they didn't mean it?

"I've known you, what, five years, _Harleen_?" Jonathan went on, placing all the sneering emphasis on her name. "Never once have you shown interest in anyone. And then one day some freak walks in here, and you're just throwing yourself at him-"

"Shut up!" Harley cried, cutting him off. She could feel the sting of tears at her eyes, but she refused to break down. Not here, in front of him. Not when she could feel the rest of the group watching from behind her. Staring. People were always staring at something.

"You're supposed to be with me," Jonathan said at last. All his anger was gone, replaced by a quiet desperation. "I've loved you for years, Harls. Why can't you see that?"

She was losing control; her tears were fighting a little harder to liberate. "Stop," she pleaded, although she wasn't entirely sure the word actually made it out. Anyway, she didn't think he'd heard it because the next thing she knew, he was leaning in and kissing her.

Harley tensed up on impact, whimpering and struggling to push him away. Jonathan was stronger than her, though, and she couldn't break free of his grip. Her only option was to remain perfectly motionless as he tried to force apart her lips.

He probably would have gone on, if not for the sudden tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me," came a disturbingly still voice. Jonathan broke away from Harley instantly, swallowing so hard she could visibly see it happening. "I can't help but notice your mouth got a little lost on my girl. Let me redirect it to my fist."

The last thing Harley heard before Jonathan collided with the floor was Joker's vicious, maniacal laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do love a good fist fight, kiddos. Anywho, I don't have a whole lot to say here today, except the usual extension of appreciation for the people who take the time to read my stories. Love you much. I own no rights to anything Batman related. Although I think it would be fun to make a movie. **

"I dunno," Pamela said slowly, reveling in the way Harvey was finger-brushing her long curls. "I'm just worried about her, you know?"

Selina nodded in understanding. "Of course, Red," she replied, her own fingertips drumming out an irregular beat upon Bruce's leg. "It's her first boyfriend, and she picks this guy we know nothing about. I'm sure we'd all feel better if she just dated someone we know everything about." Both girls glanced to their boys for some sort of input.

In that brief moment of silence they heard suddenly a painful cry coming from across the room. All four of them jumped up to their feet to see Jonathan being pummeled to the floor. "Oh my god!" Pamela cried, but Harvey grabbed her wrist, holding her back.

Joker had Jonathan pinned beneath him, laughing hysterically as he repeatedly pounded at his face. Harley hovered over the pair, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "How'd you like my punch line?" Joker asked happily, hitting Jonathan between each word. His skin was coated with specks of blood. Jonathan's only reply was his moans of pain and agony.

In a flash, Bruce was at the scene, pulling Joker off Jonathan and shoving him off to the side. Joker glowered at the dark haired boy, rubbing at his bloodied knuckles and wincing. Bruce paid him no mind, focusing all his attention on Jonathan. He looked like a wreck, to say the least. "Are you okay?" Bruce asked quietly, helping him off the ground.

"Do I look okay?" Jonathan demanded. His hands were shaking violently as he tenderly touched his battered face. His heavy, dark stare fell upon Joker. "What the hell is wrong with you, you sick fuck?"

Joker remained silent, save the few chuckles that escaped his lips. All the while Harley had a protective arm around him, her blue eyes aglow with a raging fire. "Leave him alone, Jonathan," she scowled. "You shouldn't have provoked him by kissing me!"

"You think this is my fault?!" Jonathan demanded. Before anything else could be said, Pamela and Selina appeared on either side of him, gently taking him by the arms.

"Come on," Selina purred softly. "Let's get you cleaned up." They led him away, back towards Selina's room, Harvey trailing after them.

The second they had vanished down the hall, Bruce grabbed Joker by the collar, lifting him clear off the ground. "You think this is funny?" He growled, his face mere inches from the other kid's. "You could have seriously hurt him."

Joker cocked his head to the side. "I prefer to jokingly hurt people, actually. Not much for seriousness."

Bruce felt his rage rising within him. For as long as he had been at Arkham Academy, it had been a safe haven for the teens of Gotham. Nothing like this had ever happened before this new kid showed up. And Bruce would be damned to hell before he would allow for some stranger to come into his school and terrorize the people he had known forever. Before he did something he'd regret, he merely threw Joker back down to the ground.

"I swear, if you do anything like this again, I will not let you walk away," Bruce sneered. Then he disappeared off the same way the rest of his friends had, leaving Joker and Harley alone in the empty room.

In the silence, Harley crawled over to him, kneeling beside his body. "Are you alright?" She murmured, hovering over him. Hesitantly, she reached out to caress his bruised hands. "Let me bandage you up," she said quietly. After a moment, Joker nodded. Harley helped him up, leading him off towards her room.

"That was, uh, really nice of you," she said, fumbling for her key and opening the door. "Defending me like that."

Joker was caught off guard by her words. He had expected her to be angry. After all, he had just viciously beaten one of her friends. But she was…thanking him? It just didn't make sense. Still, she was guiding him to the bed, sitting down beside him. "Really," she went on. "Thank you." Harley leaned in and kissed him gently on his scarred cheek.

Joker merely shrugged, looking away. "Don't mention it, kiddo," he replied with ease. Best not to get all sentimental with her. He had already crossed the lines he'd set for himself when it came to getting close to people. Joker had never really allowed anyone into his life. Attachments made people weak, vulnerable. But he'd known from the start he couldn't resist Harley, no matter how hard he tried. He just felt this irrational attraction to her.

Now, she was cleaning up his knuckles with a washcloth he hadn't even noticed her retrieve. "You don't have to take care of me, you know," he told her gruffly, watching her hands as they moved.

Harley looked up at him through her lashes, a gentle smile upon her lips. "Course I do," she replied with a laugh. Joker tried to come up with some funny retort, but in the end he could only think about the way it had felt with her body all pressed against his own. So he pushed aside her hand and closed the distance between their lips.

Harley gasped at the sudden contact, allowing herself to be pulled down into the bed. Joker pinned her wrists above her head in one hand, without ever breaking the kiss. The other trailed its way around her body, exploring, easing up the hem of her shirt. And as he lost himself in the passion and her pink flannel sheets, he couldn't help but think this whole thing was the funniest joke he'd ever thought up.

…

"I'll kill him!" Jonathan cried, grimacing every time Selina dabbed at his wounds. Now that she'd cleaned all the blood off, he didn't look quite as bad, but most of his face was covered in bruises. They formed a yellow and black and blue mask across his face.

"Shh," Pamela told him for the millionth time, giving his hand a slight squeeze. "We'll take care of everything, Johnny." She glanced up at Harvey, who was leaning against the wall on the far side of the room. Bruce was at his side, looking dark and brooding and generally pissed off. Letting go of Jonathan's hand, she went over to the other boys. "Something _is_ going to be done, right?"

Bruce ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I spoke to this Joker guy," he assured Pamela. "Hopefully we wont have any more trouble from him."

This answer was not good enough for Pamela. With narrowed eyes and burning cheeks, she let out a feral cry that caught the whole room off guard. "My best fucking friend is in her room alone with that psycho!" She shouted, balling her hands into fists at her sides. "What if he hurts her? It'll be all my fault-"

Her rampage was cut off when Harvey hoisted her up into his arms. "I'm gunna take her to our room, Bruce," he said, already on his way to the door, Pamela kicking and screaming all the way. Bruce gave him a slight wave, but the pair had already exited the scene.

Selina, who had been working on Jonathan the whole time, dipped her cloth back into the water. "It might not hurt for someone to check up on Harley," she admitted, sneaking a glance at Jonathan from the corner of her eye. If the boy was fazed at all by the sound of her name, he didn't show it.

Bruce nodded, knowing full well that was his girlfriend's way of assigning him the task. On his way out the door, he patted Jonathan on the shoulder. "Let me know if you need anything, Crane."

Between the wincing he managed to nod. "Thanks, Wayne," he muttered. But they both knew Bruce could never give him the one thing he really wanted. He would just have to find his own way to get her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi, babies! I have been getting the most lovely reviews from you guys. You have no idea how much I smile every time I read one. This chappie is a little shorter than I tend to like, but I needed a transition chapter and I also should have been sleeping like three hours ago. Soo… Anyway, I hope to get more cheerful reviews so I have a reason to smile tomorrow. **

Thinking on it, Bruce was getting kind of sick of being everyone's babysitter. As he wandered the vacant halls of the dorm, he recounted the numbers of times he'd had to escort a drunken Pamela back to her room. After her break up with Harvey the previous year, she'd been sort of a wreck, and it had been Bruce who had been left to take care of her. Then, of course, there were all the late night talks to Harley about how she wasn't going to fail out of school and have to become a stripper, or all the times he'd had to assure Harvey that he was an effective elected official.

Yes, when he really stopped to think about it, Bruce always seemed to be the one picking up everyone's pieces. Maybe it was just because he always seemed so collected himself. Maybe that was the reason his friends found it so easy to lean on him. He was stable, reliable. Safe.

Of course, it had taken a long time for Bruce to reach a point where he could keep his emotions so easily hidden. And even then, they occasionally found a way to break through. But after what had happened in his past, he just found it easier that way. After the traumatic murder of his parents, Bruce had been left alone to sort through more emotions than he'd known existed. Eventually it became simpler to feel nothing at all.

The door to Pamela and Harley's room was closed. Bruce almost turned away; he could have easily told the others that he had stopped by. After all, a part of him did feel bad for spying on Harley like this. If she wanted to fool around with a total stranger, that was her prerogative, and nothing the rest of them said would be able to stop her. And if this Joker guy ended up hurting her, Bruce would be there. Picking up the pieces like always. And maybe breaking Joker's face, just for good measure. Nobody hurt his friends and got away with it.

"Oh, stop, you're hurting me!" Harley's high-pitched voice from within the room drew Bruce out of his thoughts. "Joker, stop it!"

"I'm gunna make you scream, Harley." Bruce frowned as he listened, beginning to feel his nerves waking up. He dug his nails into his palm, trying to keep his breathing steady. "I'm gunna make you fucking hurt." As a full blown scream erupted from within the room, Bruce threw his weight against the door until he was stumbling into the room.

This time, Harley's scream was directed at him. She grasped at the blankets, pulling them up around her and Joker's bodies. Bruce let out a choking sort of gasp, quickly adverting his gaze. "Oh, god, I'm sorry, Harls-"

"Get out!" She shrieked, her blue eyes wide in terror.

From where he lay atop the blonde girl, Joker smirked devilishly at Bruce. "Listening in, Brucie?" He asked in a mocking tone. "Don't you have a better way of getting off?" His comment earned a glare from Harley, who was still furiously pointing to the door.

"I was just-" Bruce started to explain, but decided against it. He had seen more than enough for one night, maybe even for a lifetime. Forcing himself not to look back at the pair, he scurried out the door like a puppy with its tail between its legs. As the door fell back into place, he could hear Joker laughing that maddening, haunting laugh, following by a loud moan from Harley.

Shuddering, he picked up his pace. He wanted as much distance between the himself and that room as possible.

…

"You little minx," Joker purred, shivering slightly as Harley drew her nails down his bare back. "Aren't you _ever_ satisfied?"

Harley giggled, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I don't know," she replied giddily. She had lost track of the hours they'd spent in her bed, naked, wrapped up in the sheets and each other. "I might be addicted to you."

Joker smiled back at her, resting his head down on her chest. He trailed a finger over her bare flesh, drawing little circles across her stomach, over her hip and down her inner thigh. For once, he was totally at ease. It was a feeling he was neither familiar with nor entirely comfortable with. It seemed like, for as long as he could remember, he had been on the run or in hiding. Everyone around him was always judging him, pushing him away into the shadows. But then this beautiful girl came along and she welcomed him with open arms. She accepted him. Joker didn't fully know what to do with that feeling.

"Harley," he spoke after a few silent minutes. She looked up at him, her stunning eyes glowing with this indescribable happiness. "Why…why haven't you ever asked about my scars?"

A slight frown creased her brow. Harley rolled over onto her elbows, resting her chin onto her palms as she considered his question. "I guess," she began, mulling over her answer. "I guess they just never really mattered to me. At least, not in a bad way. We all have some scars, you know? When someone is important to you, I guess you don't even notice them anymore. When you lo-"

Harley cut off mid-word, her face suddenly burning bright red. Joker's ears perked up, along with his curiously. A sly smirk sneaked onto his lips. "What was that, Harley?" His tone was playful, but also teasing. She buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment. Normally, Joker probably would have pressed her, pushed her buttons until he really got to her.

But he was feeling particularly sentimental just then, so instead he just leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "It's alright, Harley baby," he assured her softly, ruffling her hair with his fingers. "I understand."

She felt a wave of relief come over her then, so she pulled herself in closer to him. Together they lay there, tangled up in each other and the feeling that somehow, everything was going to be just fine.

…

Time passed, as it usually did. Days turned into weeks, the autumn air grew colder, and soon the students of Arkham Academy were sporting pea coats and plaid scarfs. As Pamela and Harvey hurried off to their afternoon English lecture, she pressed against him for warmth. "I hate winter," she muttered, sipping at her latte. "No sunshine, no warmth…"

Harvey chuckled, easing an arm around her waist. "I'll keep you warm," he murmured, earning an exaggerated eye roll from his girlfriend. "Well, I think I know what could cheer you up."

When they reached the building, Harvey pulled open the door, allowing the redhead to go inside. He followed quickly, rubbing his hands together to try and regain some feeling in his fingers. "What's that?" Pamela asked, linking her arm in his as they headed down the hall.

The blonde boy smiled at her, enjoying the feel of having her back at his side. Even though they'd been back together for over a month now, he was still grateful to have her in his life. Their time apart had made him realize just how important she really was to him, and he was not planning to lose her again. "Selina and I were talking about a winter ball."

As soon as the words left his lip, Pamela let out a little squeak of delight. This was accompanied by a tiny jump that sent a bit of her coffee sloshing out of the cup. This was a _fabulous_ idea. A winter ball. Everyone all dressed up in formal attire, dancing and just being generally beautiful. It was exactly what their classmates needed to make it through the rest of this dreadful season. "What are we waiting for?!" She cried. "Call Selina. We have so much planning to do. There's the music, the food, the…"

Harvey allowed her to drag him back towards the door they had just entered, back out into the late November chill. Apparently they were skipping class for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I really want you all to know how much I love you all. Seriously. And how much I appreciate you all sticking it out with me as I develop my characters and find my voice in the Batman fandom. I hope I continue to make you guys happy in the chapters to come. Let me tell you, they're gunna be real killers. Hahahah. **

It's funny how sometimes things just worked out perfectly. Over the last few weeks, Pamela had taken to sleeping in Harvey's room most nights. As a result, Bruce had been practically forced to stay with Selina, who happened to have a single room. Not that Bruce minded, of course. The whole 'taking it slow' thing had never really worked out for them.

Anyway, with everyone playing musical dorm rooms, Joker was free to spend the nights with Harley. They were returning to the room after a late afternoon snack run, holding hands and laughing together as he pulled her along with him. They really were a sight to be seen, and they certainly attracted attention wherever they went.

Harley slipped the key into the lock, a task that proved sort of difficult with Joker kissing down the back of her neck, and pushed on into the room. She almost expected him to lift her right up and throw her onto the bed, but they both stopped when they realized Pamela was sitting on her own bed, casually examining her nails. "Red," Harley greeted, unable to hide her surprise. "I thought you'd be with Harvey."

Pamela shrugged, eyeing up Joker. Observing the way he always seemed to keep an arm around Harley's waist. Maybe it was meant to be protective, but to her it just appeared possessive. Like he was trying to keep her closer to himself, further away from the rest of the world. Harley had been withdrawing slowly from everything else but him. She hardly ever made time for her friends anymore. Her obsessive behavior act was starting to get old quick.

Which was exactly why Pamela was there to begin with. "We're going shopping," the redhead snapped, rising to her feet. "You, me, Selina. We have to get dresses for the winter ball."

Harley almost stuck out her bottom lip at the thought of being forcibly dragged away from Joker. But when it came down to it, she was still a girl. And when words like shopping and dresses ended up in the same sentence, there wasn't much she wouldn't abandon for that. The blonde turned her pout instead to Joker. "Sorry, love," she cooed. "You could always go hang out with the guys."

Joker raised his brows at her. "Somehow I don't think they'd welcome me with open arms, considering I did just fuck up that kid's face."

Pamela narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, about that," she hissed. "I hope you know if you come near him again, we will hurt you."

Joker brushed her off with a flick of his wrist. "Whatever you say, sweetheart. We'll have no problems as long as he stays away from Harley."

Pamela didn't look totally convinced, but she didn't press the matter either. Instead, she turned her attention back to Harley. "Just get ready," she retorted. "We're leaving in like ten minutes."

…

_Just like old times_, Selina thought as she stepped out of her town car. The cold air hit her like knives, tearing into her exposed flesh. Pamela and Harley followed quickly. It was so nice to have her best friends back together. Almost like last year, like none of the drama or bullshit had ever happened.

Selina sent the driver off, instructing him to return in a few hours. Then, arm in arm, the three girls entered the over-sized, over-priced store to pick out their dresses for the highlight of the year.

"Harvey is just going to die when he sees me in my dress," Pamela gushed from within her dressing room. They'd been looking around the store for an hour and had each wound up with at least ten dresses to try on. "I mean, once I decide which one I want."

Selina giggled, struggling to zip up the skin-tight black gown she'd settled on. Once it was on, snug against her body, she stepped out of the dressing room and went over to the three-way mirror. Harley was already out there, dressed to kill in a red and black gown that made her waist look nonexistent.

"You look gorgeous," Selina gushed, honestly meaning the words. Harley had swooped her hair up into a messy bun, little blonde strands falling out around her face. As they eyed each others' gowns, Pamela emerged in a stunning emerald dress, the ruffles made to look like blossoming flowers. It was just so, so fitting for her. All of them had found the perfect dress, really, and like the teenage girls they were they proceeded to take each other by the hand and jump around crying excitedly.

The moment of happiness was cut short, like most happy moments are, by the obnoxious ringing of Pamela's phone. She almost ignored it, _almost_, until she saw it was Bruce's name on her screen. Then she slid her finger across the screen to answer it, turning away from her friends. And it was almost as if there was a literal change in the atmosphere. Pamela's face fell as she murmured words into the phone the other girls couldn't hear. When she turned back to them, it was with tears in her eyes.

"It's Harvey…" she said quietly. "His dad just died."

…

The common room was buzzing with noise, but for Harvey it was utterly silent. Silent and still, as it had been since the officer had arrived to bring him the news. Drunk driving, crash and burn, _blahblahblah. _His father had been an alcoholic, an abusive one at that. Harvey had never exactly cared for his dad. But that didn't mean he wanted him _dead_.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dent," said Officer Gordon for the thousandth time. Harvey barely even heard him speak. When he made no indication of replying, Bruce stepped up for him.

"We appreciate you coming by to tell us personally," he said quickly, holding out a hand to shake. Officer Gordon gave a tight smile, taking Bruce's hand in his own firm grip.

Turning his attention back to Harvey, he added, "If there is anything I can do, Mr. Dent, please let me know." Harvey nodded numbly, shoving his hands even deeper into his pockets. Officer Gordon gave the pair both a nod of his own before turning into the door. "Oh," he added, just as he was about to exit back into the chilly night. "I almost forgot."

Harvey looked up with weary eyes as the officer reached into his pants pocket and withdrew something, which he handed over to the blonde boy. "This was the only thing we could rescue from the ashes," he explained.

Harvey stood there for a long time, fingering the item he'd just been given. Flipping it over between his fingers. Long after Gordon was gone, long after Bruce had returned from fetching them both some water. Just stood there, toying with the scarred silver dollar. Memories played across his mind of a scared little boy, hiding behind the couch from his father's wrath. The coin, which was flawed to be heads on both sides, had been the cause of several beatings in his youth.

It was only when Pamela came barreling in through the door, crashing into him at full force, did he stop. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, but he barely seemed to notice she was there. "Are you alright?" She asked, planting a kiss on his cheek.

After a moment, after he had thrust the coin deep into his pocket, he nodded. "Yeah, Red, I'm alright," he assured her, kissing her back on the forehead. She smiled slightly, though wasn't entirely convinced. Glancing at Bruce, Selina and Harley, she gave them a slight nod. "Let's get you to bed," she said, taking Harvey by the hand. He allowed her to drag him away, still in a sort of trance.

"Is he really okay?" Selina asked, chewing nervously at her thumb.

Bruce sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "But he knows we're all here for him if he needs us." Selina nodded in agreement, stepping into her boyfriend's arms. In spite of everything, no matter how unlikely a group they may have been, they were all stuck together no matter what. They were all they had.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! I want to apologize for my absence yesterday. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Well, I've really got to hurry off to work now so I'm not late. Finishing this was more important to me. **

Harley really wasn't surprised that she couldn't sleep. With everything going on in their lives, everything changing so rapidly, it was to be expected. Her thoughts were all so muddled and tangled she couldn't even separate them.

Joker was sleeping soundly at her side, the lucky bastard. Harley supposed it was because nothing really seemed to faze him. At least, not that she could tell. He just floated through life, carefree and relaxed. She so longed to live that way, never letting anything get to her.

But that just wasn't how her mind operated. She was always finding something to stress about, school or her newfound relationship or the way all her friends seemed to be slowly, slowly pulling away. After a while, she gave up on trying to sleep all together. Being careful so as not to disturb her lover, Harley slid out of bed and padded across the room. She dressed quickly, just a pair of yoga pants and Joker's hoodie. Throwing her tangled hair up into a messy bun, she snuck out of the dorm room, closing the door with a quiet click.

The halls were virtually empty. Of course, it was only three am, and most of the students were tucked safely in their beds. Or in someone else's bed, she added with a slight smile. Harley moved like a ghost through the corridors, yawning sleepily. She didn't exactly know where she was going, only that she needed to go somewhere. Needed to clear her head from all of the chaotic thoughts that had taken up residence there.

She wasn't, however, entirely surprised when she found herself outside the dorm of Jonathan Crane. If she had to be honest, their falling out was one of the major things that had been keeping her up. He's been a huge part of her life since they were still just kids, and she didn't understand why she should have to cut him out completely. Sure, they'd had a few misunderstandings, a few really _big_ ones, but it was nothing she couldn't fix.

Sighing, she raised her hand to knock tentatively. When she heard a rustling from within, she almost regretted it. Maybe there was still time to run, still time to twist the cap back on the can of worms she'd surely just opened. But, no, then the door was swinging inwardly, and Jonathan was standing there rubbing at his eyes. "Harls…" he said, a little confusion and a lot of affection in the way he purred her name. He cleared his throat. "Uh, what are you doing here? It's like three in the morning."

Harley lowered her gaze to the floor. She couldn't bear to look at him anymore, with his face all bruised and bandaged, with his broken nose all taped up. She couldn't stand knowing that she was the reason that had happened.

Jonathan knew exactly why she'd adverted her gaze. With a sigh of his own, he rested a hand gently on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Harley," he murmured softly. Cracking a grin, he added, "Tetch suggested I simply wear a potato sack over my face until it's healed."

Harley smiled too, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Some sort of literary reference I'm missing?" She asked.

Crane cocked his head to the side. "No, I think he just legitimately believes I'd look good in a potato sack."

They both shared a laugh, and when its echo had died they were alone in silence again. "Look," Harley said, once the quietness became too much for her to bear. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't know he was going to freak out like that-"

"He's no good for you, Harley," Jonathan murmured, deadly serious. "He…he doesn't belong here with us. I fear for you, sweetheart. And you of all people know I'm not afraid of much."

A slight frown creased her brow as she thought about his words, trying to come up with some way to argue with him, reason with him, make him understand. "I love him," she said at last, because it was all she could think to say. All there was to say, really, because when it came right down to it that was the only thing that mattered to her.

Jonathan felt himself physically retreating back into his room, putting distance between himself and the only girl he'd ever really cared about. "Then I can't be held accountable for you," he muttered. "But if he hurts you, Harls, in _any_ way, I can't be held accountable for what I do to him either."

With that, he closed the door back in her face, and she was left alone in the blackened hallway. Harley could feel the beginning sting of tears forming, but she was doing all she could to stop them from falling. She refused to cry over this. So she had lost a friend, but wasn't the trade off worth it for her to be with the person she loved?

Pulling Joker's hoodie tighter around her body, she turned and started back off towards her dorm room. She was extra careful not to make any noise as she opened the door, hoping her boyfriend would still be sound asleep.

Of course, this night hadn't exactly been going as planned to begin with, and she almost should have expected it when Joker was sitting calmly on the bed, hands folded in his lap. Without the safety of his sweatshirt to hide in he looked so much scrawnier. But no less intimidating, not the way his emerald eyes were so filled with acid. "Where were you?" He asked, his voice eerily soft.

Harley swallowed hard. "I couldn't sleep," she murmured, which wasn't technically false. "I just went to get some air."

In a single flash of motion, Joker was up, across the room, upon her. Harley let out a gasp as her back collided with the wall, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly. "How many times do I have to _tell you_?" He hissed, his own face so close their lips nearly touched. "Don't. Lie. To. Me."

Those tears she'd been fighting, they finally overcame her, falling in cascades down her cheeks. Joker shoved her away roughly, sending her body to the floor in a crumbled pile. There she lay, crying silently as she watched him pacing around the small room. "I don't think I really ask that much of you, Harley girl," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I had one simple thing, really. Can you tell me what that was?"

Harley wiped at her face with the back of her hand. "Don't talk to Jonathan," she whispered in a voice hardly even audible.

Joker spun around, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her back up to her feet. "Very good," he scowled. "So you knew my rule. And yet here we are, in the middle of the night, you sneaking back to bed like a little fucking whore."

"Nothing happened!" Harley pleaded, but he gave no indication of hearing her. He released his grip and sent her collapsing back to the ground, resuming his pacing. The blonde girl didn't think she had ever been so afraid in all her life. And there is nothing worse than being terrified of the person you love. That kind of power was the most deadly of all.

"So," Joker went on. "The way I see it is this. Last time, I gave your little friend a warning. And this time, I'm going to give you one."

The rest of it was all kind of a blur, at least to Harley. Mostly she managed to shut off her mind, go totally vacant as he dealt out his blows. This would not be the last time Harley would allow him to hurt her in such a way. But it was the first time, and with each punch it was her spirit that he broke more than her body.

After, when she was left battered and aching, coated in her own blood, Joker yanked her up to her feet and led her to the bed. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, so he took her by the chin and did it for her. "Have we learned what happens when we disobey, kiddo?" He asked. His tone was this unnatural mix of condescending and genuine concern, and Harley was having a difficult time keeping up.

Still, she was able to breathe out a simple yes, which was the most honest thing she'd said all night. Joker smiled then, an actual smile and not one of his wicked grins, and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Good," he murmured. "Now let's get some sleep, Harley girl."

Together they crawled until the covers, and Harley curled against his warm body. She refused to process any of what had happened that night. It was much easier for her to pretend it had all been a terrible dream, even if the bruises proved that wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again! I'm very proud that I managed to pound this out without falling asleep. And I don't even think it's bad! I usually have a lot of insecurities about my writing, but I think we all can understand that. Anyway, I digress. I did start a new little short story called Look After Her, if anyone would like to check that out. I own nothing. Etcetera. Goodnight. **

"He's been locked in his room for two days," Pamela said frantically. She'd been running her fingers through her hair so frequently it had lost all volume, and it now hung limp about her beautiful face. She'd been camped out by Harvey's room for nearly an hour, until Bruce had arrived and suggested they grab some dinner. "He wont talk to anybody. Selina's tried, and lord knows I have."

Bruce tried his best to offer a smile to his friend. It went unnoticed, however, as she was busy trying to find her room key so they could pick up her purse before heading out to eat. "He'll come around," he assured her. "Harvey's a strong guy, one of the strongest I know."

Pamela wanted desperately to agree with him, but she'd never seen her boyfriend act like this. As far as she knew, Harvey had always hated his dad. He'd been an alcoholic, abusive, and above all likely to damage Harvey's reputation as a future politician. She just didn't understand why he was so upset over someone he hadn't ever cared about.

Once she managed to locate her key in her pocket, among loose change and lipstick, she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Her gaze fell instantly on Harley, who was leaning far in towards the mirror as she dabbed on some concealer. Usually, Pamela was pretty good at hiding her emotions. All of them were, and they sort of had to be. In a place like Arkham Academy, everyone was expected to be happy and put together, on the road to greatness. That didn't leave a lot of room for things like anger or sorrow or regret.

But when the redhead caught sight of her best friend, sitting cross-legged amidst a pile of makeup, covered in purplish bruises, Pamela lost all control of her emotions. She was able to hold back a scream, but that was about the extent of her power. In an instant, she was at Harley's side, smoothing back her blonde hair as she examined her face. "What happened?" She demanded, though she was fairly certain she already knew the answer.

Harley's blue eyes flickered between Pamela and Bruce before she shoved her friend away. "Nothing," she snapped. "I'm fine."

"Harls, you're hurt," she said, trying to keep her own voice from revealing her growing rage. "Don't you dare tell me you're fine!" Instead of arguing further, Harley rose to her feet and went to fling herself at the bed. In the moment her face was buried in the blankets, Pamela gave Bruce a quick nod, and he slipped from the room silently.

Pamela went to sit on the bed beside her friend, rubbing her back in gentle, small circles. "What happened?" She asked again, this time in a much softer tone.

Harley gave a great, heaving sob. "It was my fault," she choked out, her words muffled by the bed sheets and her own tears. "I shouldn't have gone to see Jonathan. And he had every right to be angry with me…"

"But that's no right to hurt you!" Pamela was no longer able to conceal her emotions; they were all seeping out, in the way she clenched her fists and her voice rose a few octaves. Seeping out and consuming her, wrapping around her tightly like vines. "Harley, I know you think you love him, but-"

"I do love him!" Harley shouted, suddenly sitting up. Her eyes were puffy but in them was a fire not even her own tears could put out. "I love him. And he loves me. I don't expect _you_ to understand, Red. As if Harvey gives a shit about anything except his future. You don't even have a future."

Pamela was not about to sit there and try to comfort someone who was only going to insult her. Rising to her feet, she crossed her arms and glared at her supposed best friend. The person who had been through everything with her. Pamela was supposed to know Harley by heart, and instead she felt as if she were staring down at a complete stranger.

"Fine," she scowled. "Let him destroy you. See if I care." With that, she slammed the door, knowing it had probably slammed on their friendship as well.

…

It didn't take Bruce long to find him. He was sitting under the oak tree on the green, hoodie pulled up as he puffed on his cigarette. It took even less time for Bruce to grab him by the shirt and drag him to his feet.

"I warned you," he spat, shooting daggers straight into Joker's emerald eyes. They were so close to each other, he could practically count each fleck of color in his irises. He could certainly see the scars that covered his face, but he was trying his best to ignore them. "I warned you not to hurt her."

"And I warned her not to talk to Jonathan," he retorted, taking a drag and blowing the smoke in Bruce's face. "If you'd be so kind to put me down, we can discuss this in a civilized way."

Bruce obliged begrudgingly, being a little rougher than necessary. Joker stumbled to regain his balance, laughing under his breath. "So, have you come to kill me? Maybe fuck up my face as payback? Oh, wait…"

Bruce dug his nails into his palm, trying to focus on his breathing. In, out, in… But everything about Joker was so infuriating, from the way he held himself with such arrogance to the way he just kept laughing, laughing. It was maddening

"Why do you always have to be the hero, Brucie?" Joker went on, cocking his head. "Is it cuz you couldn't save Mommy and Daddy?"

"How do you know about that?!" He growled, a hand gripping Joker's shirt once again. The other boy only laughed, practically cackled. Of course, Bruce knew it was a stupid question. Even if Harley hadn't told him, it wasn't hard to find out. It was a small school; there were no secrets here. "Leave my parents out of this."

Joker smirked when Bruce released him. "Hard to invite them along when they're dead, eh?" Bruce would not allow these petty games to get to him. He would not allow this pathetic, vile creature to get inside his head and destroy him. Joker was only trying to distract him from the topic at hand, anyway.

"You need to stay away from Harley," he said at last, hating how he just couldn't muster the right amount of conviction. "That girl is too damn fragile for you to mess with. You're going to break her beyond repair."

For a moment, Joker actually looked lost in thought. He took the final drag of his cigarette before tossing it aside into the grass. "See, here's the thing," he replied, looking serious for the first time since Bruce had arrived. "I think Harls wants to be broken. I mean, she sure as hell didn't put up a fight. And if anyone is going to break her, it's going to be me. Do you want to know why?"

Bruce wasn't entirely certain he did. But Joker leaned far, far in, so that his mouth was right by his ear. "Because I'm also going to be there to piece her back together."

It was the last answer he had expected. Joker had pulled away and was chuckling again, and it had all happened so fast Bruce wasn't sure if he hadn't just imagined it altogether. It was the kind of answer he just didn't know how to argue with. "Just don't hit her anymore," he muttered at last, a stupid response really. "Next time, I really will fuck up your face." He didn't bother waiting to see if Joker would reply again. He was caught in a weird state of mind, confused about Harley and upset about the mentioning of his parents. But he managed, somehow, to plaster on a smile, because he was Bruce Wayne and people just expected him to be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I had a hard time with this chapter because it's very transitional. Getting from point A to point B and all. Anyway, I am totally exhausted. I'm sorry if this isn't quite as good as other chapters. I'm very excited to get into the climax of the story in the next few, though. Love you all. I really, really do. **

Given time, things around the academy slipped back into their normal routine. Maybe Harley spent a little less time with the others. Maybe Jonathan spent a little more time in the library, and Pamela a little more in Harvey's bedroom. But eventually everything worked itself back into the standard life to which they'd all grown accustom.

Finals came, along with more snow than the kids knew what to do with. Pamela was in a perpetual state of scowling, thanks to her deep-rooted hatred for coldness. Selina was just excited to be able to finally wear her new winter boots. Harley used it as an excuse to stay in bed with Joker all day, finding alternatives for warmth instead of going to lectures.

The Winter Ball was scheduled for the last night on campus, the day before everyone headed home for the holidays. Not surprisingly, it had been the primary topic of conversation amongst all the social cliques of the school. Instead of studying, there had been shopping and planning and elaborate plans to ask someone to be a date. The administration was already planning to make it an annual thing. Harvey had found a way to leave his legacy after all, it seemed.

That afternoon found the three girls holed up in Selina's room, a treasure trove of makeup, accessories and more hair product that humanly necessary. The sun was shining down upon the city of Gotham, and for once it appeared as if nothing could ruin their perfect day.

"Pass me the mousse," Pamela said to Selina, holding out her hand. The brunette girl, who had been leaning into her mirror as she applied her umpteenth coat of mascara, sighed dramatically.

"How much volume do you need?" She teased, handing over the bottle. They had about an hour left to get ready, which meant they were all starting to get a little stressed. After all, this was probably the biggest event of their senior year, bigger even than getting into college. Everything had to be absolutely perfect. Selina had poured so much energy into helping Harvey and the rest of the student government into setting this thing up. She would die before letting anything go wrong.

"You doing okay, Harls?" Pamela called over her shoulder. The two had made up almost instantly; best friend could never really stay mad at each other. But that didn't mean things weren't a little shaky between them. Still, the redhead would always feel the need to look after Harley, to protect her, but also to keep her happy. And if staying out of her relationship was how she could do that, they she was happy to oblige.

"I'm good," Harley replied from where she was sitting on the floor. Selina had a mirror on the back of her door, which Harley was using as she applied her own makeup. Her bruises had all healed up; at least, the ones on her skin had. As for the bruises on her heart, she was doing her best to ignore them. Joker had never exactly _apologized_, but she supposed he had made up for it in his own way. Anyway, she would have forgiven him regardless. Because she loved him, and sometimes love was forgiving people who might not have deserved it.

…

At exactly five o-clock, the unlikely trio of girls made their way into the common room, where they were to be meeting their boys. The Winter Ball was being held off-campus at a high end restaurant, but Selina had already arranged for a limo to transport them. Sometimes things like money and power had their perks.

Like clockwork, Bruce and Harvey strolled into the room. Pamela squeaked upon seeing her boyfriend, his blonde hair all slicked back, his black suit custom tailored to fit perfectly. He'd even found a tie that was the exact shade of her emerald dress. Selina rolled her eyes, but couldn't deny that she was eyeing up her own man. Bruce gave her a tiny wink, and if she weren't so worried about creasing the fabric of her dress she probably would have fallen to the floor right there.

As for Harley, she was left to stare only at the clock. Her blonde hair was all curled and pinned up, tugging at her scalp, and she could already tell the bodice of her dress was going to crush her lungs by the end of the night. She knew she was supposed to be smiling along, acting like this was a big deal to her. But it just…wasn't. Things like looking the best or having the best boyfriend just didn't matter to her.

From where she was pressed into Bruce's side, Selina looked over at Harley. "He's going to stand her up," she muttered. "We can't stall here forever. He's going to break her heart."

Pamela made a low sound in the back of her throat, gripping Harvey's hand tighter. "Maybe it'll at least snap her out of her trance," she pointed out. "I mean, if he's as perfect as Harls thinks he is, then he wouldn't blow her off."

As if on queue, another figure emerged into the room. Only, it wasn't Joker, as everyone was expecting. Instead it was Jonathan, wearing a suit of his own and a feeble smile. "I wasn't going to come," he said, by way of greeting. Not one of his friends missed the way his gaze strayed to Harley. "But I sort of had a feeling something like this was going to happen."

Pamela gave him a look of sheer appreciation. It faded only when she remembered that Jonathan had no idea what had happened the last time Harley had gone to talk to him. Releasing Harvey's hand, she excused the two of them. She didn't stop walking until she knew she was out of earshot. "Harley's in danger," she murmured quietly. As she explained the events of that last night, she watched a thousand emotions play over Jonathan's face. Eventually he settled on a combination of sorrow and disgust.

"If he thinks he is going to get away with this-" Jonathan hissed, but Pamela placed a hand gently on his arm.

"We're going to figure this out," she assured him. "But if we ruin this ball, it'll be off with our head from Selina."

Jonathan smirked down at the redhead. "Too bad Tetchy didn't get to hear you say that," he teased. His roommate loved all literature, but was a little _too_ into Alice in Wonderland. And drugs, but that was probably just a temporary phase.

The two turned around, intent on convincing Harley that they could meet Joker there, because they were sure Selina and Harvey were both starting to get anxious. But when they looked back at where the others had just been standing, only Selina was left. And she looked anything but thrilled.

"You guys couldn't keep it together for two minutes?!" Pamela snapped, scowling at nothing in particular. "What the hell happened?"

Selina narrowed her eyes. With her hip jutted out to the side, her massive dress looked even more flowing and ruffled. "Harley happened," she replied icily, like that was the most obvious thing in the world. "She couldn't keep her mouth shut, and she pissed Bruce off. I mean, he's always just trying to look out for her. She doesn't have to act like such a spoiled bitch. Anyway, Harvey went after him, and she ran off crying."

Pamela groaned, digging her nails into her palms. They were going to be adults soon, for Christ's sake. They were all going to graduate and go their separate ways. And then who was going to hold everything together? When they were no longer at each other's side, who would stop them all from falling apart?

"Jonathan, go after the boys," the redhead commanded. "I'll go calm Harley down, as usual. Selina, wait here in case anyone comes back." They all nodded and went off their separate ways.

Selina crossed her arms huffily. Of _course_ this would happen. Of _course_ she couldn't just have one night, _one night_, where everything went according to plan. At Arkham Academy, that was like asking for a visit from God himself. They were already going to be late, never mind the fact that they were practically the guests of honor. Selina couldn't help but think that everything had been easier before _he_ showed up there. He was an intruder, unwelcome, and totally ruining everything.

"What're you doing so alone and unprotected, Miss Kyle?"

A sudden, low voice cause Selina to jump. That dark tone, hysterical and maddening, so close that Selina could feel the breath upon her neck as they were spoken. But before she had time to react, to cry out for help, a hand was over her face. Hand? No, a washcloth. And then the world was becoming further and further away, until she wasn't sure she existed in it at all. She tried once more to scream for Bruce, Harvey, anyone, but the darkness overcame her and drowned out her voice.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: As I'm working my way towards the big finish here, I'd just like to take a moment to be totally serious and thank all of my lovely readers. My views have been at an all time high in the last two weeks, and it's been brightening my mood every day. I love you guys so much. I really hope you know that. Anyway, I'm done being all sentimental now. Enjoy, guys. Reviews? Mwah. **

It took much longer than necessary to get everything calmed down, at least in Pamela's opinion. For supposedly all being such good friends, their unlikely group sure did know how to hurt each other. Then again, perhaps that was something _only_ good friend could do. It took a certain amount of knowledge about someone to really, truly hurt them. Once you knew their weaknesses and shortcomings, it was so much easier to use those things against them.

Eventually, when everyone had apologized, they made their way back to the common room. "Uh, where's Selina?" Pamela murmured. Everyone looked around but the dark haired girl was nowhere to be found. If she ran off too, thought the redhead, Pamela had no intention of going after her. She was sick of being the only level headed one. Someone else could take the job for a while.

Frowning, Bruce pulled out his phone. "I'll call her," he assured them. But before he could even begin to find her contact, a text popped up on the screen. Sure enough, it was from Selina. Bruce read it twice, just to make sure he was seeing it right. "She said she went ahead, and we should meet her there. I guess she called us another limo."

This wasn't sitting right with him. Not with any of them, for that matter. It wasn't like Selina to just leave her friends there and show up at the party without them. Certainly she wouldn't want to enter without her boyfriend. And she wouldn't have just stranded Harvey, knowing how important this was to him.

No, something was wrong. And Bruce had a nagging feeling it was only going to get worse.

"Well, I guess we should just go, then," Pamela said slowly, hating the way her stomach was in knots. "I mean, if she texted you, she must be okay, right?" She had to be okay. Bad things didn't happen at Arkham Academy. At least, they hadn't until _he_ had shown up…but Pamela was trying, for Harley's sake, not to associate Joker with Selina's odd behavior. Just because he was a jerk to her best friend didn't mean he was some raving lunatic, right?

"I can stay here," Jonathan offered, piping up. "In case she shows up or something."

Bruce clasped him on the shoulder. "Would you?" He asked, smiling sincerely at his friend. "It would mean a lot to me."

Jonathan shrugged, looking down at his shoes. "I mean, this thing isn't exactly my cup of tea anyway. You guys try to enjoy the night, and I'll hang here. I'll call you if anything happens."

With all that decided, the group started towards the door. Pamela linked her arm in Harvey's, leaning on him for support. Harley, however, stayed back, her arms wrapped around her slender frame as she watched them with wide eyes. "What about…" She started, but her voice trailed off when she saw the way Bruce was looking at her. She'd never seen him look at her that way before, with pain in his eyes. Sympathy that was meant for her.

"He's not coming, Harls," he murmured quietly. He really did feel bad for her. She'd let down her guard and had her trust destroyed. There was no getting over that, at least not easily. Bruce held out a hand to her, but she pushed him away, shaking her head. 

"I'll just stay with Jonathan," she sniffed, clearly fighting off tears.

Bruce sighed, but said nothing. The others were already outside waiting for him, so he stepped out into the cool night, thankful for the darkness to hide his worried expression.

…

Selina Kyle could only recall three times in her life that she had ever cried. When her mother had died. When her and Bruce had first broken up. And now, sitting in an empty classroom with her hands tied behind her back and a gun to her head.

"I told you to shut up," Joker said roughly, shoving the gun harder across her scalp and earning another cry from her. "You want me to gag you too, sweetheart?"

"Why are you doing this?" Selina demanded. She was trying to hold herself together, but it was so hard to look brave when her face was smeared with makeup and her curls had all fallen down. "What the hell is wrong with you? We all trusted you, and you're going to break Harl-" She was cut off abruptly when Joker covered her mouth with a lengthy piece of duct tape.

"That should keep you quiet," he muttered, turning away from her. Joker had been holed up in the basement of the auditorium for the last half hour, holding Selina hostage as he waited impatiently for the inevitable text from Bruce. He was wearing the purple suit he'd bought for the ball, as if he had ever intended on going. No, Joker had bigger plans for tonight than some stupid party.

He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't feel at least a little bad for blowing off Harley. He did care for her, in spite of everything, and he was sure that she would in fact be quite heartbroken. But he also knew that Harley loved him, for one reason or another, and that eventually she would forgive him for this. Just as she had forgiven him for the series of bruises he had dealt her. Because in her mind, loving someone meant letting go of everything else. Maybe Joker didn't quite understand that concept, but it wasn't as if he didn't like having her around. So maybe in his mind, that was love too.

But love was going to have to wait, at least for now. First, Joker was going to have some fun of his own.

The moment he had been waiting for finally arrived. Selina's phone lit up from a call from Bruce. The girl struggled against her restraints, whimpering as she did, but it was totally useless. Joker smirked at her, picking up the phone with the hand that wasn't holding the gun. "Brucie!" He greeted cheerfully into the receiver. When Selina tried to make some noise, she was met with the cold metal of the gun once again.

"Joker," Bruce growled. It was obvious he was trying to remain quiet. Chances were he didn't want to alert the others. "What have you done with Selina?"

"She's right here," Joker assured him. "Safe and sound," he added, laughing lowly. He shoved the phone in her face, and Selina did the best she could to scream for help.

"I swear to God," Bruce hissed, "if you hurt her…"

Joker laughed again, this time much louder than before. "Funny, you said the same thing about Harley. And you didn't follow through. I'm starting to lose faith in your threats, Brucie…"

"Just tell me where she is!" Bruce demanded. He was done messing around, done wasting time. Selina's life was in danger. This wasn't a game.

Joker gave a single, harsh laugh. "I'm afraid it wont be that easy," he said slowly. "See, I've got your little girlfriend here tied up back on campus. In the next half hour, I'm going to shoot her. However, I've got a bomb set to explode the whole damn ballroom in fifteen minutes." Joker's explanation turned into hysterical laughter as he heard Bruce gasp audibly on the other end. "So, you see the problem here."

"This isn't funny!" Bruce cried out. Obviously he no longer cared about being heard. "Someone could get hurt!"

"Someone _will_ get hurt," Joker amended. "Unless you can save them. You wanted a chance to be the hero, Bruce? Well, here it is."

With one last echo of laughter, the line went dead.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Oh god, this was so stressful to write. So much anxiety for my poor babies. Gah. Okay, I've been putting off homework to finish this instead, so I've gotta run. Review? I'd honestly like opinions, since I'm still getting in tune with the characters. Lots of love! **

The common room was eerily silent. Not a word had been uttered since the others had left. Jonathan sat on the far end of the couch, away from Harley, fighting off every instinct he had to come closer to her. They were probably the only people still on campus, and the only thing breaking up the quiet was her occasional sobs.

After what felt like an eternity, Jonathan finally turned to her, letting out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "Harls, I cant imagine what you must be feeling right now." That was a lie, actually. He imagined it was close to the way he had felt after she'd rejected him.

"Don't talk to me," she snapped. She wouldn't even look at him, just kept staring off into the distance with narrowed eyes. "And don't you dare pretend you have any idea what I'm going through right now."

Jonathan could feel his anger bubbling up inside him. He was trying, really trying, to keep it from bursting free, but it was getting so hard to contain. One more push, and-

"Anyway," Harley scowled. "You're probably the reason he blew me off. He probably just didn't want to be there if you were going."

That was the final straw. In one swift motion, Jonathan grabbed her roughly by the arm, forcing her to look right at him. "Listen up, Harley," he spat. "I have done nothing but support you and love you, for _years_. I took a beating for you. _You_ take a beating for _me_. If that's not love, I don't know what is. I know you're heartbroken right now, but I honestly couldn't be happier for you, because that freak is a pathetic excuse of a man that never deserved to know your love."

Harley stared at him with wide eyes, brimmed with the threat of tears. For a moment, Jonathan felt a wave of regret for his harsh words. But she had needed to hear them, and now was as good a time as any to get it all out. For a few, agonizing minutes, he waited for her to say something.

She didn't get the chance to before his phone was suddenly going off in his pocket. He released his grip on her to fish it out, seeing Pamela's name on the screen before he answered it.

"Hey," he said, an edge of desperation to his voice. She wouldn't have called for no reason. And whatever the reason was, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"Jonathan!" Pamela shouted. In the background he could hear loud music and tons of talking; they must have been at the ball. "Jonathan, can you hear me?"

"Barely," he replied, raising his own voice and earning a glance from Harley. "Is everything alright?"

"He's got Selina!" Pamela cried. Actually, it sounded like she _was_ crying, when he really listened. He wasn't sure if Harley could hear or not, so just to be safe he got up and went a few feet away. "Joker has Selina tied up somewhere on campus. Bruce is on his way there now. You have to keep Harley away from him!"

With every word, Jonathan's heartbeat increased just a little. This was a disaster that just kept getting worse. "I'll keep her safe," he assured the other girl. Pamela hung up without a word of goodbye. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Jonathan turned around, intent to tell Harley exactly what was going on.

But when he looked back to the couch, where she had been sitting only moments before, she was gone.

…

Bruce Wayne had only ever been afraid once before in his life. Sure, he had known fear a few times. But that horrifying, sickening sort of terror that put everything else in perspective, he had not known since he was a child. He had been unable to save his parents then, but he would not fail Selina in the same way.

The drive back to campus was the longest of his life, even though he was pushing ninety as he sped through the streets of Gotham. As soon as he'd gotten off the phone with Joker and managed to regain composure, he'd interrogated Pamela about places the Joker might be.

"Harley mentioned the Art hall once," Pamela had offered. "Said he went there to hide from the rest of the kids."

It was as good a bet as any. Leaving Pamela and Harvey to handle the ballroom, he had snatched the keys from the chauffer and stolen the limo. Now, he was driving dangerously fast back towards Arkham Academy, praying to a god he wasn't even sure existed.

The tires squealed as he slammed on the breaks in the parking lot, leaving the keys in the ignition and the door wide open as he took off across campus like a bat out of hell. He had never been so nervous in his life. He could not fail, could not let Selina suffer the consequences if he did. He loved that girl, and he was not going to let her die because of him. Bruce sprinted across the dewy grass, ignoring his panting breaths as he finally reached the Art hall.

The building was dark and utterly silent. For a moment, he panicked, thinking Joker and Selina must have been elsewhere. But then he heard a soft, muffled cry that assuredly belonged to Selina. He stepped lightly, creeping like a ghost in the shadows through the darkness.

"Stop whimpering, you stupid bitch," Joker's voice sliced through the silence. Bruce felt his hands clench into fists as his side as he approached the first classroom. Peering around the doorway, he saw Selina tied to the chair at the front of the room, Joker pacing the length of the chalkboard. "Don't make me kill you before your boyfriend has a chance to see you die."

"Nobody is going to die."

Bruce stepped forward into the classroom, head held high as he glared directly at Joker. There was about five feet between then, but it was a space filled with more tension and hatred than Bruce had ever felt in his life. The green haired boy raised the gun he was holding so that it was pressed against Selina's head. "Take one more step and the bitch gets it," he hissed.

Bruce raised his own hands, symbolizing his surrender. Joker wasn't taking any chances, though. He kept the barrel against the girl's temple. "Put the gun down," Bruce said, working hard to keep his own voice calm.

Joker let out a dark, lingering laugh. "But class has just started!" Joker cried, gesturing around the empty room with his free hand. "And I've got a lesson to teach you."

Bruce scanned the room as well, trying to determine some kind of plan. He needed a weapon, some way to knock Joker unconscious. For a split second, he caught Selina's gaze, filled with a fear of her own. "Why are you doing this?" Bruce asked then. He thought that maybe, if he could keep Joker talking, it would buy him some time to figure out how the hell he was going to get them out of this.

Joker looked towards the windows, seeming to really consider his answer to the question. Bruce took the opportunity to take a small step closer to him, to Selina. "Why are you?" He replied at last, his own question accompanied with another deep chuckle. "Why do you want to be the hero so badly, Bruce?"

"Someone has to be the hero," Bruce answered. "Someone has to save the day."

Joker grinned like that was the exact answer he had wanted to hear. "Precisely. And someone else has to be the villain. I have no reason as to why I'm doing this, Mr. Wayne, except that it sounded a lot more fun than your stupid ball."

He narrowed his eyes, his gaze flickering to Selina as he ran a hand through her hair. She winced, struggling against him. He responded by tugging her head back roughly, repositioning the gun so that it was under her chin instead.

"You spoiled kids at this school, walking around here like you're above everyone else, like you're so normal. I don't get to be normal, though. I don't get to be like you. So, to answer your question," he drawled, cocking the gun. "I'm doing this because I can."

In that instant, Selina thrust her weight against the chain, sending it tipping back. The unexpected movement knocked Joker back, sending the gun flying from his hands. Bruce was at Selina's side immediately, working quickly to remove the ropes that bound her and the tape from her mouth. All the while, Joker was laughing maniacally behind them.

"Bruce!" Selina cried, her terror-filled eyes looking right past him. Before he could turn around, he felt the metal of the gun against the back of his head.

"That wasn't too funny," Joker snarled. "But this will be!" He used the handle of the gun to knock Bruce over the head, sending him collapsing to the floor in a wave of pain. Joker gave one last malicious laugh before he took off into the hallway, and Bruce fell unconscious.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Neeeed bed….love you all…no own Batman…reviews?...sleeeeepyy….**

His orders were simple. Straightforward. Call the Gotham City Police Department. Evacuate the building. Keep everyone safe until the bomb squad got there. Simple. Easy.

But Harvey was standing in the doorway to the ballroom, frozen motionless. "Harv, come on!" Pamela screamed over the cadence of the crowds. She had been crying nonstop since Bruce had gotten off the phone, a combination of fear and anxiousness that left her makeup rushing down her tanned cheeks. She was pulling at his arm, but he barely felt a thing.

This room was full of his friends, his classmates. People he had known his whole life. People who had elected him to be their class president for four years straight. People who would, one day, get the opportunity to elect him mayor of Gotham. And this could be the perfect time for him to prove his worth. Why should Bruce get to play the hero?

Maybe there could be two heroes tonight.

"You go get the microphone. Try to get everyone out of here," he said finally, slowly starting to come back into reality. Pamela nodded, letting go of her tight grip on him. He expected her to ask what he was planning on doing, but she must have been to preoccupied to even think about it. He watched her speed off into the crowds, pushing people aside to get through.

Harvey took a deep breath, shoving his hands into his pockets. His fingers brushed against something cold and metal, and he withdrew the coin that his father had left behind. One side, perfectly smooth. The other, scarred beyond recognition. He flipped it over between his fingers a few times, sighing deeply. A toss up. Smooth side, he'd call the cops and help Pamela evacuate the building. Scarred…well, he'd prove that he could be a hero too.

That single second it spent in the air was the longest of his life. Harvey caught the coin, revealing it to be scarred side up. No time to waste, then, he thought to himself. Pamela was already up on stage, shouting over the music and the chaos. Telling everyone to get outside before the whole place went up in flames. And Harvey was heading towards the basement door. It was the only logical place for a bomb to be hidden. Anywhere else, someone might find it.

The door was locked, but he was able to get it open by slamming into it a few times. He all but bounded down the stairs, pulling the string that turned on the lights. They were dim, flickering in and out a few times. He scanned the cluttered storage room quickly, but he couldn't find anything.

It was in the most obvious place, of course, tucked away under the stairs where the light barely even reached. Harvey had to wonder if that wasn't all part of Joker's plan, making it so simple because he knew the others would overthink it. But there it was, just a mess of wires and tape, and the timer. It had seven minutes left. Already, they had wasted so much time.

Harvey crossed to it quickly, studying it for a moment. It didn't look too complex, really. If Joker could make it, then surely Harvey could diffuse it. Just cut the wire. He'd heard about this in every action movie, read it in every book. But with the sound of his friends suddenly panicking upstairs, he was panicking too.

Upstairs, meanwhile, Pamela was busy trying to usher frenzied students out of the ballroom. This was much more difficult than it needed to be, since all of the girls were in massively oversized gowns. Pamela was doing all she could to keep everyone calm, but it was failing miserable. Harvey seemed to have disappeared, and the redhead was terrified that she hadn't heard from Bruce yet. It was hard to focus on anything when one of her best friend's life was hanging in the chasm.

The sudden sound of ripping fabric reached her ears. She looked down in horror to see that there was a great tear in the skirt of her dress. The emerald fabric now hung loosely around her, exposing her legs. She squeezed her eyes closed and ripped it off the rest of the way, telling herself it was only a dress. The shredded fabric hung above her knees, making the gown into more of a mini dress.

Most of the students had finally made it out, leaving a wake of destruction in their midst. Pamela tucked a few loose curls behind her ears and headed after them. Hopefully she would be able to find Harvey outside, get ahold of Bruce, and manage to put this whole disaster of a night behind them.

It was freezing outside, but at least it wasn't snowing. Pamela surveyed the scene, the bodies huddled for warmth as they waited for something to happen. Where were the cops? Surely they would have been there by now. She fished her phone out of her clutch and dialed Harvey's number, but it went straight to voicemail. She thought about calling Bruce, but assumed he would contact her whenever he had news.

Pamela was unable to suppress the overwhelming fear in the pit of her stomach. With the way the night had been going, there was no way they were going to make it out of this unscathed. Something horrible was going to happen; she just knew it.

That thought had barely formed when the building behind them suddenly exploded.

…

The campus of Arkham Academy was perfectly still. It really was a beautiful night, Joker thought, as he crept along the shadows. He was keeping an eye out for any sign of, well, anyone, really. But it appeared to be just himself and the moonlight.

He was going to have to leave, he realized. It was a shame; he had just started to enjoy this place. They were all becoming such good _friends_, he thought with a snicker. It was amazing what sharing a near-death experience could do for people. Especially when one of them was dealing out the death.

He was near the edge of campus now. Just a few more yards to go. He rounded a corner, and unexpectedly collided right into someone. He raised the gun instantly to point at whoever the person was, but lowered it when he registered the familiar blue eyes of Harley.

"Oh!" She cried, literally throwing herself into his arms, never mind the fact that he was wielding a loaded gun. Evidently she had forgotten all about him standing her up, since she was planting a trail of kisses across his mouth and jawline.

"Harls," he murmured against her lips, kissing her back gently. She took a step back, still clutching to his shirt. Joker eyed her up and down, taking in the full red gown she was wearing. "Harley baby, you look absolutely beautiful."

She beamed up at him, but it fell quickly as she remembered the circumstances. "It's true, then," she muttered, looking at the gun he was holding. "I overheard Red telling Johnny that you were holding Selina hostage."

Joker stared long and hard at the girl before him. So breathtakingly beautiful, but still so much a child. So innocent still. She had such a promising life ahead of her. And what did he have? A fucked up past and a bunch of scars he could never erase. He didn't deserve her love any more than she deserved the hardship loving him would inevitably bring to her.

He was honestly surprised at the stirring of emotion within him. For so long, as long as he could recall, he had worked hard to distance himself from others. It was easier that way. He was a train wreck waiting to happen, and anyone close to him would burn up in the damage. But this stupid, pathetic, love struck girl had broken through his walls, and he had let her in.

And now he was going to have to break her heart. And he almost, _almost_, felt bad about it.

"Harls, I have to leave for a little while," he told her, holstering the gun and pulling her tiny body against his chest. "But I'm going to come back for you." She didn't say anything, but a moment later he could feel her tears starting to dampen his shirt. He kissed her atop the head, running his fingers through her hair. It was almost hard for him to pull away.

Joker bent down to give her one last, lingering kiss on her lips. Then he took a step past her, ignoring her delicate sobs and the way they almost made him hurt inside. He made it barely three steps before turning back to look at her. "Hey, kiddo," he called back. Harley wiped at her eyes and looked up at him. Joker took a deep breath. "I love you."

He was gone before she could reply, but still she whispered the words back into the blackness. And even though he couldn't see her, Harley smiled for him.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a day- or has it been two? I don't even know. Anyway, I was so burnt out. I needed to regroup. But, hey, it's almost done! Now, I need to get some sleep. Love you guys. **

Bruce was having the nicest dream. He was safe in his manor, the sun shining in through the wide-open windows. He was alone, curled up far under his heavy black comforter where nothing bad could ever get to him. He could have stayed in bed forever, for all he cared. Safe from the madness of the world. Safe from the hurt of losing the people he loved.

"Bruce! Bruce, wake up!"

Selina had been cradling his unconscious form for at least ten minutes, trying to get him to come to. At long last, Bruce began to blink, sitting up slowly and rubbing at the back of his head. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was and what had happened. As the memories came flooding back, he felt the feel of panic creeping back in.

"Oh, god," he groaned, gripping Selina's arm tightly in his hands. "Where is he?"

Selina shushed him gently, running her hands through his hair. "He's gone, Bruce," she muttered. She hated the look of defeat in his eyes. She knew he was going to blame himself, no matter what any of them said to him. But he hadn't failed, really. He had saved her.

Bruce pushed her away gently, pausing long enough to kiss her on the corner of her mouth. "The bomb," he murmured. He needed to call Pamela and make sure they had gotten everyone out okay. He staggered to his feet, taking Selina's hand to help her up. In her momentary relief at being free, being back with her lover, she had forgotten all about the bomb. She retrieved her cell phone from the desk and dialed her friend's number, tapping her foot anxiously as it rang.

Bruce watched her, unaware he was holding his breath. Joker was gone. He was out there somewhere, capable of anything. Bruce would never forgive himself for being unable to stop the crazed madman. Especially if he came back for revenge. Sure, he had been able to save Selina this time, but it had been cutting it close. Too close for comfort. And if anything had happened to the others…

He was not emotionally stable enough for this.

"Pamela, calm down!" Selina was shouting into the phone. She had this look of terror on her face as she tried to make out what her friend was saying. Bruce closed the distance between them, pulling her to his chest. She was so small and fragile. Yet, when it came right down to it, she was one of the strongest people he knew. And he loved her, perhaps more than he had realized. He loved her in ways he had not been aware of, even that morning. Near death experiences tended to bring out the sentimentalism, he supposed. "Pammie, I can't understand you. Harvey what?"

Bruce could hear Pamela's high pitched shrill coming through the phone. But he could only make out a single word she said: hospital.

Everything slipped into a sort of blur, then. Selina nearly dropped the phone as she hung up, silent tears running down her cheeks. The couple made their way across campus on autopilot. They got into the car, turned the key and drove. Bruce wasn't even actually sure how he managed to get across town to the Gotham hospital; he had no memory of it.

They parked the car and entered the hospital hand in hand. They didn't snap back into reality until Pamela came rushing up to them, her dress destroyed and her makeup all over her face. "Oh, god!" She screeched, throwing herself right against Bruce's chest. He swallowed hard, brushing through her tangled mess of hair. All the time she had put into getting ready, and all for nothing. This had undoubtedly been the worst night of their life.

"What happened?" Selina asked, although she honestly wasn't sure if she wanted the answer. Pamela hugged Bruce tighter, turning to look at the other girl with her pale green eyes.

"It was all so fast," she whispered. Her voice had been reduced to nothing more than a shattered sound that was barely audible. "I…Harvey…he was going to call the police. But then he…he tried to diffuse the bomb himself." Bruce held her against him as her frame was wracked with sobs once again. He closed his eyes, reminding himself to keep breathing. In…out…in…

Selina placed her hand on Pamela's back, rubbing tiny circles, tracing the hem of the dress. "It went off." It wasn't a question, not the way she said it. And it would have been a foolish question. They all knew the answer. Pamela had been reduced to a blubbering mess, so they knew she wouldn't be able to talk anymore.

"I'm going to try and get some coffee in her," Bruce murmured to his girlfriend, planting a kiss on the top of her dark hair. "You should go and call Jonathan. Make sure Harley is okay and all."

Selina nodded, giving the redheaded girl a quick hug before turning and heading back out into the cold. Once she was alone in the cold darkness, she allowed a few tears of her own to fall. She wanted nothing more than to forget this night had ever happened. But that was impossible. She was never going to be able to escape the memories, the feel of a gun against her head. The echo of laughter, constant, maniacal laughter. It would haunt her forever.

…

Pain. That was the first the he became aware of. Constant, throbbing pain. The second was the persistent beeping sound, and then finally light.

Harvey opened his eyes slowly. He gritted his teeth against the agonizing hurt as he tried to take in his surroundings. Given the white walls and the fact that he was plugged into half a dozen machines, it didn't take long for him to deduce he was in the hospital. It took even less time to recall why. The Winter Ball, the bomb… In a moment of frenzied panic, he tried to sit up. But he was unable to move even a mere inch.

"He's awake!" The familiar voice of Pamela reached his ears. He tried his best to look over at her, but he just couldn't move. When the redhead realized this, she came over and perched hesitantly on the edge of the bed. "Hey, baby," she cooed. "How are you feeling?"

Horrible, if he was being honest with himself. But for her, he would try to be brave. "It's not so bad," he muttered. The wince he gave when trying to blink gave away the reality of the situation. Pamela took his hand in hers gently, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. Harvey could tell she was fighting off tears, and also that she'd been crying already. He felt a pang of guilt as he thought about the anxiety and suffering he must have caused her. Foolish, that's what it had been. A stupid, selfish thing to do. He had wanted so badly to be the hero. But sometimes being the hero meant letting someone else handle things.

"The doctors say you'll need to stay here awhile," she said after a few silent minutes. "Just until you're recovered from the surgery. But we're all going to come visit you, promise. And hopefully you'll be out in time for Christmas." On the last word, her voice broke, and all of a sudden Bruce was there to lead her away. Harvey tried to catch his eye, but the dark haired boy was working hard to avoid his gaze.

The door closed with a definitive click, leaving Harvey alone once again. He tried to let out a sigh, but even that was too painful.

Some time later, a nurse came round to administer more painkillers. "Can I get you anything, Mister Dent?" She asked him kindly as she replaced the bags on his IV.

Harvey frowned, or at least tried. "Can I get a mirror?" He replied. He was curious to see the damage. It must have been bad, if it had landed him in surgery.

The nurse lowered her gaze to the floor, obviously hesitating to answer. "Mister Dent, I'm not sure you-"

"Get me a goddamn mirror," he snapped, glaring at her. The nurse gave a sharp nod, scurrying from the room. She returned a moment later and handed him the mirror, leaving quickly before he could even thank her. Harvey brought the mirror up to his face.

It's strange, the exact moment in which the whole world falls apart. Harvey stared at his reflection for a long time. He kept blinking, trying to make it go away, but every time it was there to stare him right in the face. It literally looked as though half of his flesh had been peeled from his bones. Harvey cried out, throwing the mirror across the room. It crashed into the wall and shattered on the floor into a million tiny pieces.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: It has been one hell of a journey, but I present to you the final chapter! I have so much undying love for everyone who has stuck this story out. As my first official Batman fanfic, it was a joy for me to find my voice for each character. I expect to be spending a lot of time writing for this fandom, so I hope I'll see many of you in the future. All rights to their respective owners, of course. I cant believe it's finished! **

It was always strange to see the dorm rooms after they were all packed up. Harley sat atop her unmade bed, her suitcase on the floor by her feet. She'd only packed the essentials, since she would only be going home to Brooklyn for a few weeks. Still, her room looked so empty, though not nearly as empty as she felt inside.

"You know I'll call you every day," Pamela murmured. She had been throwing the last of her belongings into her bag, but she paused to look up at her best friend. Less than twenty four hours ago, they had all been fawning over each other as they got ready for what should have been the best night of their young lives. Now, everything had changed. Everything had become irrevocably different between their group.

Harley nodded numbly. It was a nice sentiment, but she didn't actually except the other girl to follow through. With her boyfriend in the hospital and her own things to worry about, she would have been surprised to hear from Pamela twice over break. And she would have been lying to say she cared.

She was happy to be going home, really, getting away from this place, this town and all the memories it now held. Every place in the school felt cursed somehow, a reminder of the few short months she had gotten to share with Joker. In her heart, she couldn't help but fear he would never return for her, and she would be left with nothing but the quickly fading remembrances of her first great love.

Pamela sighed, dropping her favorite sweater and crossing the room. She knelt down before Harley, taking her hands. "I love you," she said, with all the sincerity in the world. "You're my best friend in the whole world, Harley. And trust me, I know what you're going through. But hearts break every day. You're going to get over this. And it might not be easy, and it's probably going to hurt like hell. But one day, when you're all grown up and we're dressing our daughters for their first dance, you wont even remember this day."

Harley stared into Pamela's pale green eyes, tears brimming her own. "I love you too, Pammie," she choked, her voice cracking as the tears finally broke free. Pamela pulled Harley into her arms, and only then did she allow a few tears of her own to fall. It had been a twisted, maddening autumn. And she knew that leaving for winter break wasn't going to change or erase anything. But maybe when they returned for the final months of their last year, they could try to start anew.

When all their tears were dried, the only thing left to do was smile. Pamela leaned in to kiss Harley on the forehead. "Keep that smile, Harls," she whispered. "Even if you're falling apart. Even if you're absolutely terrified, and you're only smiling out of fear. Promise me you'll keep that smile."

Harley managed to nod, giving Pamela one last hug. At last the pair rose to their feet, each clutching their suitcases in their hands. They stepped out of the room into the hall, flipping off the lights as they went. Harley gave it one last look before closing the door with a definitive bang.

…

Bruce slammed his suitcase shut, running a shaking hand through his hair. This had undoubtedly been a few of the worst months of his life, and he was eager to put it all behind him. He wanted nothing more than to forget it all, though he knew how impossible that was going to be.

"Hey, the town car is here." Bruce looked over his shoulder to see Selina standing in the doorway. She'd spent the night with him, but had left to go gather her own belongings. She was waiting now with her duffle over the shoulder, arms wrapped protectively around her slender body.

Bruce picked up his bag and went over to her, slipping his hand into her own. Even though she had assured him over and over that she was okay, he could see the lie in her green eyes. He could see the fear in each smile she forced. He knew all too well that she was not, in fact, okay. He bent down to kiss her on the corner of her mouth.

"I love you," he whispered quietly, earning a slight grin from the girl. But it wasn't nearly as bright as it had been before. A shadow had descended over Arkham Academy, and it had dimmed each of their shine. Things would never be the same, not after what they all had been through.

"Let's go home," Selina said, leading him out of the room. They made their way down the hall hand in hand, every step putting more distance between them and the nightmares of last night. But distance was not enough to make the memories go away or the pain ease.

"He'll be back, you know," Bruce muttered as the two stepped out into the glow of the wintery sun. "He'll be back to finish what he started."

Selina swallowed hard, giving his hand a tight squeeze. She knew he was right, no matter how much she wanted to believe this terror was behind them. However much she tried to convince herself this was all over, she had this unshakeable feeling that it had only just begun. "Maybe," she said slowly. "But if he does come back, you'll be here to stop him."

Bruce managed to smile, only for her, as they shoved their bags into trunk of the car. He helped Selina into the backseat, closing the door and motioning at the driver to head out. As the car started to pull away from the curb, he stared out the window at the academy, growing smaller behind them every second.

Selina was right. He was certain this was far from over. But when Joker returned, Bruce would be ready. And this time, he would not allow him to get away. He would stop at nothing to protect the people he loved.

After all, someone had to be the hero.

**END**

**A/N: Look out for the sequel, Laughing Out of Madness, coming soon! xxx**


End file.
